


Sammie

by BigSister



Category: Misfits
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV Original Character, Slow To Update, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 28,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSister/pseuds/BigSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha has just gotten out of Juvy (Juvenal detention) and has to do 200 hours community service, and have an ASBO around her ankle. She thinks it's going to be a boring 200 hours and a time she'll forget in no time after she's done it. However, when a certain supernatural storm comes along to mess with every bodies heads- things start to get a little more complicated than Sam ever thought they could be. Lucky for her, she's not facing this alone. Instead she'll be with the soon to be known- "ASBO 6", although in an alternative universe/timeline they're called the "ASBO 5".<br/>I have adopted this story from a friend of mine called- livvy416. Find her at:   https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4247560/<br/>She gets all the credit that the creators of Misfits don't, so go and check her out at the link above. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Season 1, Episode 1, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Any other original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.  
> She wrote up to chapter 4, that's where I took over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of back story and setting the scene

I woke up with a groan, opening my eyes to find familiar surrounding, stretching as I go. Juvenile detention centers, home of the young criminals of the world. Then it hit me that I was getting out today, my eighteenth birthday and I was getting out. I mean I still had a truck-load of community service, but hey I was kind of free. I climb out of the cement hard bed and slide on my blue jump-suit; then I brush my ashy brown hair, not bothering to tie it up. As if on cue the door thumps as someone unlocks it. 

"Right scum, grab your shit and meet me at reception." Says the guard. 

"Sir yes sir," I mock salute him with a cocky grin. 

"Just fucking do it." He growls as he closes the door again. 

"Love you to!" I call after him, knowing he could hear me through the door. I pick up the small amount of stuff I was allowed with me and rush to the reception ares. On the way I run into some of my `friends`, heading towards the cafeteria for breakfast probably.

"Later Babes," they chorus, each giving me a shoulder-bump. 

"I'm going to have a cigarette on each of you once I'm on the other side!" I shout happily, causing them all to groan and wince about how they wanted some themselves. "I'll visit" I say as I walk quickly away. "Or not" I mutter under my breath as I round a corner. To be perfectly honest I was only `friends` with them because I didn't want to be a loner or gang raped/bashed. I wonder up to the reception with my usual cheeky smirk in place. "Hola wankers. Gonna wish me happy birthday or not?" I ask the guy behind the protective glass screen at the front desk. 

"Watch yourself, kid." One of them warns and I grin cheekily back at him. 

"Oh, I wish I could." I say as I lightly tap my bum over the jumpsuit. "It's a good show isn't it?" He began to turn a very unhealthy shade of red/purple. "Anyway, let's get this show on the road." I say, rocking slightly on my heels. 

"Change into these. Your nan dropped them off earlier this morning." Nodding, I took the clothes from him though the small gap between the glass and the desk. God, I loved my nan. A pair of skinny jeans, a plain black shirt, a dark blue hoodie and a pair of high-cut blue converse shoes. Jogging over to the gross toilets I put them on. "Now, you need to be at the Southmere Community Center in two hours for your community service. You must attend or you'll go to jail. Real jail, not kid shit. Real jail." My parole officer stated once I was out. I simply nodded at him as he opened the doors for me. Feeling in my pockets I feel that my nan has slipped something in. I was glad my nan took me in, after my parents decided they wanted to kick me out. Best two months of my life until I was sent to kiddie's jail. 

Walking to the shop, I buy some cigarettes and crisps. Then I walk to my nans house. She was out but I knew where the key was. Opening it up, I enter, breathing in the smells. I missed the smells. But at the fun-killing house it just smelt like B.O. and chemicals. I walk to my room to find it had been left the way it was when I went away. Smiling, I lightly applied some make-up and go to the bathroom to do my business. Checking my phone, I find six months worth of texts piled up. I scim over the old ones (noting the change from "where did you go" to, "what the hell did you do?") and go to the recent ones. What I find makes me want to throw my phone into the closest wall. 

Everyone apart from my best friend Poppy, has sent at least one message saying they don't want to be seen with me once I was out. Poppy on the other hand seemed to have been texting me at least once every week, as if I would answer her back. She must have done it to keep herself busy. Making a mental note to visit her after my Community Service,I put my phone in my pocket and my earphones into my ears. Looking to the time, I slowly make my way towards the Community Center.


	2. Season 1, Episode 1, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Any other original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

Puffing on my cigarette I bounce into the Community Center. Music was blasting out of my earphones and I nodded my head along to the heavy beat. I see a wisp of black hair round the corner of the Center so I swagger up to him. "Why you here, Curly?" I ask him and he spins around. I nearly lose myself in his sparkling green eyes. "Community service, Angel." He smirks.

"Same here, wanker." I say lightly shouldering him out of the way and ticking my name on the list hanging from the wall. Whilst I'm there I take a look at the other names. Gary Brown, Kelly Bailey, Simon Bellamy, Alisha Daniels, Samantha Davies, Curtis Donovan and Nathan Young.

"That's not very nice, sweetheart." The green eyed dude says in a thick Irish accent, coming up very close behind me. 

Turning around to him, I blow smoke into his face though he doesn't seem to mind. "It was the way I was raised." Sliding away from him, I enter the locker room. A man with dark skin hands me a key. 

"Your locker's over there." He says, giving a vague look towards what must be the locker room. I walk to one and try the key, it doesn't work. Trying another, I find that it does work this time so I open it. Inside is an identical jump-suit to the one at Juvie, just this one was orange. Not caring who sees me I change into it then and there. Once I'm done I glance around to find two girls and three boys are here other than Curls and me. 

One was tan and beautiful but my god did she know it, right slut this one. Another girl looked like a chav and was scrapping her hair back so much I'm surprised it didn't rip off. There was a black, sporty looking guy who I swore I'd seen before. Next to him (although they weren't talking) was a white dude that looked like a wannabe gangster. He wouldn't last five minutes in Juvie. Looking past him, I see a weird looking guy that seemed a bit mental. 

The man that had `welcomed` me ushered us outside so I strutted out after them. He lined us all up so we were leaning on a hand-rail and started doing the typical rave. "This is it," he started. "It's your chance to do something positive. Give something back." I couldn't help but give a quiet snort of laughter, earning a glare from him before he continued. "You can help people. You can really make a difference to people's lives. That's what community service is all about... There are people that think you're scum. You have an opportunity to show them they're wrong." 

That's when Curls decides to speak up, "yeah. But what if their right?" The chav gawps at him and I smirk. "No offence," he points to the wannabe- gangster. "But I think some people are just born criminals."

The gangster dude with the stupid hat frowns and threatens Curls saying, "are you lookin' t' ge' stabbed?" I burst out laughing at that. 

"Hey! Stab me first so I don't have to keep listening to you pretendin' to be all hard." I comment making him advance on me causing me to explode in laughter... again. Maybe this'll be fun. 

"What? You wanna coddle?" He frowns and walks back to his place, doing the same action of `sniffing his thumb as he wiped his nose` as I'd seen others do in Juvie. Yes, it still looked just as stupid as it did when they did it. 

Curls laughs and continues, "but did you see my point there? Born criminals." 

As if on cue someones phone rings. Slutty chews on her gum before answering it, "hey."

The probation worker ignores her and starts talking again. "It doesn't matter what you've done in the past," he says glaring at me while I roll my eyes.

"Doing my community service." Slutty talks over him to her phone. 

He starts to get irritated. "Hey." The guy says in a monotone to Slutty. 

She just ignores him and continues to her phone. "Boring as fuck." 

"Excuse me? Hello, I'm still talking here."

She replies with an obnoxious tone, "What, I thought you'd finished?"

"Do you see my lips still moving, that means I'm still talking!" He booms. I take that as my chance to light a fag. 

"Yeah, but you could have been yawning or chewing..." Curls chips in as I smile. 

The probation worker snaps and shouts, "hang up the phone!"

"My probation worker... Ha don't be disgusting." Slutty says as he continues to tell her to hang up, in vain.

"You right there weird kid?" Curls asks the guy that has done nothing but stare at us all since he arrived. 

"Talk to you later." Slutty says into the phone at the same time Curls makes a kissy face at Gangster.

"I'll rip out your throat and shit down your neck." He threatens back.

"But honey, I thought you were constipated?" I ask him in a mock concerned tone.

"Fuck off!" Gangster is starting to go red in the face from how mad Curls and I are making him. 

"You see? Me and you have each other's back." Curls stats, putting his arm around my hip; though he keeps it at a good height. 

"Hey, Sam, is it? You're not allowed to smoke during this time!" The probation worker says but I just shrug my shoulders.

"It's been sit months of torture without it. You can't take this away from me now, you wanker." Okay, so maybe I might be getting a little offensive. 

"Why didn't you just go outside and have one?" The athletic guy asks like I'm stupid.

"Because I was in bloody Juvie, you twat." I reply, taking a long drag of my cigarette. 

"You're a kid?" Curls asks, slowly pulling away. 

"Eighteen last week, so no." Another long drag. He slips his arm back into place, this time a little too low. I just turn to him and he smirks right back at me. 

"Put it out!"

Rolling my eyes, I turn back to the probation worker. "What's your name again?" I'm getting irritated now. 

"Tony." I'm starting to think he might be close to breathing fire. 

But that doesn't stop me. "Well sorry Tony. You'd think you'd have more consideration for someone who was locked up in the company of criminal youths." 

"I shouldn't be here, man." The athletic guy whines. 

As I was about to say something back to him, Tony cut me off. "Look, we need to work as a team." Spinning around laughing, I see gangster grabbing Curls by the scruff of the ugly orange jump suit. "Hey! That's enough." Tony tries to break them up. 

"Can I move to a different group? This isn't going to work for me." Guess who's whining again?

"Er, w'ot makes ya think tha' yo' be'a than os?" The chav says in a horrific accent. Cracking up laughing, my fag barely stays in my mouth. 

"This just keeps getting better and better," I chuckle. 

"What was that accent?" Curls asks, laughing as he stared at her.

"Is that for real?" Athlete guy asks, for once not whining about anything. 

"W'ot are ya tryin' ta say some-fin' than yah." I half wish she'd stop speaking, as I'm almost in tears from laughing. 

"Is it- are you? That's just a noise. Are we supposed to understand that?" Says Curls to nobody in particular, but that's all that I need for my eyes to pool up. 

"Do yo' understan' tha'?" Chav says putting up her middle finger at us. 

"I think she likes me." Curls says to gangster, teasingly pulling him to him, which makes Gangster attack. Curls removes his arm from me as he lets out little yells and Tony rushes forward, while we all laugh at the pair. We're not heartless but it was obvious he was fine. Gangster was probably too much of a pussy to actually do anything to harm Curls anyway. Curls puts his hands up like a boxer, but from his grin and the way he was hoping around you could tell he thought this was a game. Although I suppose it was really, it wasn't as if he was going to come out hurt. "Do it man! Do it!" Apparently gangster thought differently and lunged towards him, only to be dragged away by Tony. Everyone, including Curls, was laughing- apart from weird kid and gangster but who really cared.  
After gangster had calmed down slightly we were lead to our first task; Curls managing to re-apply his arm around me on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any of the characters seem to be a little OOC (out of character) in later chapters. It's just a little hard to describe their actions in the show in ways that fit the characters- if you know what I mean.


	3. Season 1, Episode 1, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns a bit about the people she's serving community service with. Also, a huge, supernatural storm hits and everything goes tits over balls.  
> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Another original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

Painting benches, bloody benches for god's sake. I had found out everyone's names now, though I would still call Nathan Curls if I ever felt the need in the future. Kelly and Nathan were working on the same benches as me, so we had started chatting to each other; me and Nathan painting the front while Kelly did the back. We had been working surprisingly well, until the Earth began to collapse under Gary's fake branded trainers and he began to once again act like a complete spaz. "Oh man, there's paint on my cap! This is bullshit!"

I sighed, then snorted with laughter. "So is your face but we don't complain."

"Fuck off you bitch! I fucking hate yo'!" I guessed Gary thought that would hurt my emotions or something, since he kept on saying it; three time up to now. Most were as we had been walked up to the benches as Nathan and I was teasing him for his fake trainers, though he insisted they were real. 

A fake-pout is all I can master through stopping my giggles for a moment. "Well there goes my plans of little baby Gary's running around." He growls then storms away, kicking a can of paint into the water. Muttering under my breath once he was gone, I couldn't help the, "what a pleasant chap" that came out. It was meant to be for my ears only, but I saw Nathan smirking at me out of the corner of my eye. 

"I know you." Alisha/Slutty says, and I have to look up to see that she's speaking to Curtis.

"Nah, you don't."

"Yes I do. You're that runner guy... You screwed up big time." That made it click in my head where I'd seen him before, though I kept my mouth shut. He used to go around schools and talk about how hard he'd train and how we should `all try our hardest to succeed`. Seems like he can't take his own advise.

His head shot up to her, "you noticed, yeah? Thanks for reminding me." Ignoring them, I concentrated on Nathan and Kelly.

"So I'm guessing shopliftin'? No?" Nathan asked Kelly in his strong Irish accent. 

"Don't act like ya know me cos' ya don't." Rolling my eyes, I continued painting the bench.

"I'm just making conversation. This is a chance to network with all the young offenders. We should be swoppin' tips- brain storming."

"Come on, Kell's. What'd you do?" I ask her, wondering if I should continue using the new nickname for her or not. In the end I decided not to.

"This girl called me a slag so I go' in a fight." Nodding, I realize I'm not in the least interested. 

"Was this on The Jeremy Kyle show?" Nathan asks her, making me rethink not being interested.

"No, it was down at Argo's." 

"Argos?" Nathan whispers in fake disappointment. 

"You know what you should have done? You should have got one of those little pens they have and jabbed her in the eye with it." Somehow I said this with a straight face and Nathan gives me a look of appreciation before turning to Simon/weird kid; leaving me confused as what why he'd looked at me like that. Nathan stands up and I find myself doing the same. 

"What about you weird kid?" Simon's head jerked up and he looked at us with his creepy expression. "Don't take this the wrong way or anythin' but you look like a panty sniffer." Nathan says miming someone sniffing... well... panties.

"I'm not a panty sniffer. I'm not a pervert." Simon says in a strange tone. Curly makes some weird grovelling noises, before pretending to wank his paint-brush. "I tried to burn someone's house down." Weird kid blurts out. Nathan made a comical noise that sounded like `fa-ha-ha` and I couldn't help being dragged in. Going up behind Nathan I use my paint brush in a motion like I was stabbing him while widening my eyes to look like Simon. Kelly bursts out laughing and Nathan turns confused, but as soon as he sees what I'm doing he joins in; making me smirk. 

"What did you do?" I ask Nathan, going back to the bench. Though I didn't return to painting it, instead I just sort of hovered around the back of it. 

"I was done for eating some pic-n-mix." Shaking my head at his stupidity, I lean against the beach, not caring about the white line that was now imprinted just above my bum. 

"Bollocks." Kelly says, and I nod my head in agreement. 

"What about you, Sam." Nathan asks, smirking as usual. 

"... Let's just say it was gang related and leave it at that, alright?" I answer vaguely, not really wanting to talk about this topic anymore. 

He came to stand beside me, though he didn't touch the still wet paint, and slide his arm around my waist with ease. "You were in a gang? I didn't have you down as someone that goes around scaring old ladies." Then his eyes light up with a new idea. "Were you in a gang of prostitutes?" 

He chuckles as I slap him jokingly. "No you wanker."

"Well, they don't go around alone do they?" He tried to justify himself, but then continued. "... Alright then, what did you do?"

"Well for one, I didn't go round scaring grannies. It was more drive-by shootings and drug dealing." What I didn't tell him was meany of my friends had died doing these things; or that during my gang years I had gotten quite a collection of tattoos.

There's a crack of lightning, causing Nathan to say- "what's going on with this weather?" 

Suddenly Tony pops up behind us, pointing at the kicked over paint can Gary kicked, and asks, "how'd that happen? I mean, you've been here five minutes. It's painting benches... How'd you screw that up? You can tell me because I have no bloody idea." Nathan has his cheeky smile in place and he looks like he's about to say something, until a massive (and I mean massive) chuck of hail falls from the sky, crashing into a car. "That's my car!" Tony yells, to himself? Correction, it's Tony's car. 

Nathan laughs and says something along the lines of `classic`. He's grinning until another chuck of ice falls into the water behind us. Cue the screaming. "Okay, so I'm a little freaked out." Nathan half-yells. Damn, even in the middle of a freak storm I still find his accent sexy. Wait... What?

"What is that?" I ask pointing to the weird black cloud that was advancing on us. Hail the size of fridges start falling around us. 

Tony shouts, "alright, let's get inside. Move!" We immediately start sprinting to the entrance of the Community center. Some of us scream and yell as we go, I mange to push myself forward. "Keep going!" Tony yells, as if we'd stop and gaze around, nearing the door. We find it locked. 

"Hurry up! Open it!" I shout at Tony. 

"I'm trying!" He screams, fiddling with his keys. 

"Open the fucking door!" Alisha screams and he whips around to us.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Just then a huge bolt of lightening shoots through the air, hitting us. We all scream, though I try to keep mine in- of course it doesn't work and it rips through my throat. Pain pulls at every atom in my body as we fly through the air and I land half on something soft and half on the hard ground. One thought runs through my head and it isn't about what I had landed on, it was that we should be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have started to go tits up (if you hadn't noticed)


	4. Season 1, Episode 1, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after shock of the storm, quite short this time.  
> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Another original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I took over the story, if you're wondering.

We all groan as we open our eyes, my body feeling like it just got hit by a truck. Blinking away the blurriness from my eyes, I sat up and started looking for signs of injures since the adrenaline in my blood wouldn't let me feel it if there was any. No blood or rips, just mild bruising of the skin on my hands and back. Nothing life threatening. I was beside the thing I had half landed on, so I turned to see I had landed on Nathan. He looked up at me and I helped him sit up behind me. He seemed to have a small graze on his face where a chuck of ice had cut him, but other than that he was fine. 

"I feel really w'ird." Kelly moaned, slowly sitting up. 

"That would be the lightning..." Curtis replies, his voice sounding rough.

"We should be dead." Simon says, filling us in with his train of thought; although I couldn't help but agree with him in my head. 

"A little reassurance would be nice... You know, you're fine. Looking good." Nathan snaps at Tony.

"Wanker." Tony mutters quietly. 

"What?... Did you just call me a wanker?" He didn't answer him. "Hey hello." Nathan was ignored, so he leaned his head on my shoulder. I caught something that sounded a bit like, "uhh, my head", being muffled in my shoulder. 

"Is everyone alright?" Tony asked at last. 

"We could have died." Alisha almost screeched, the loudness of her made my head spin as the world refused to quit moving under me. 

"He's acting like a freak." Kelly said to herself, referring to Tony's slight swaying. 

"... Maybe we should call it a day." Tony says, starting to stand up- making us follow his lead, standing up as he finally opened the door. 

"Oh so now it opens!" I couldn't help but feel like it had kept itself locked on purpose, just to see if we would die or not. 

"You alright?" I ask Nathan as we enter. 

He nods and gives a quiet, "yeah, I'm just peachy." His usual smirk appearing for a moment before it sank back. "You?" 

I felt his arm returning around my wast again, and I gave him a warm smile. "Yeah, I feel lovely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick recovery is going to be happening soon and Tony is starting to act like a dick to Nathan.


	5. Season 1, Episode 1, Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first signs of what the storm has done is showing, in Kelly.  
> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Another original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

The other girls were in the locker room with me, Alisha was playing on her phone while Kelly stood in front of the large, full length mirror- scrapping her hair back, again. I was further away from them, changing back into my shirt and hoodie. The silence was bugging me, it reminded me of Juvie at night; when everyone was sleep or crying quietly to themselves. Just as I was about to attempt to spark up a conversation with them, Kelly span around. "Wha' yo'd jus' say?"

She was glaring at Alisha, and from her reflection in the mirror I could tell she was confused. So was I, as I had said earlier- the silence was irritating me, meaning nobody had spoken. "I didn't say anything." Was Alisha's reply. 

Kelly simply looked her up and down, then glanced at me. I let her see my confused expression, and she frowned and turned back to the mirror to continue scrapping her hair back. `She should stop that, it'll kill her hair`, I thought to myself. It was true, mostly: I'd seen girls hair fall out in clumps because they'd scrapped it back too much. Shaking my head, I slipped my shirt over my head. 

Kelly once again turned around to Alisha, this time in a defensive manner. "What?"

Alisha put her phone in her pocket, and returned the, "What?" Only with a more impatient tone. 

"What!" Kelly was getting angry now, but Alisha just walked out of the room before anything could go any further. Kelly just stood there, now looking very confused. 

"What was that about?" It slipped out really, but I had to ask. 

"Yo' didn' hear wha' she said to ma?" 

"She didn't say anything. Nobody did until you did." She just frowned and glanced around the room. "You alright?" She just nodded, smiled and went back to the mirror to torture her hair. Zipping my hoodie up, I looked at myself in the mirror in my locker. Then thought for a moment before un-zipping it. Nodding, I shut the locker and exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was another short one, but I wanted to write up this scene with Sam in it and I think it turned out alright.


	6. Season 1, Episode 1, Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Another original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

Leaving the locker room, I found Nathan kicking the vending machine next to the door as the others closed the exit doors behind them. "Hey Curls." He looked up and smirked, though he turned back to the machine when a soft bump sounded inside it. "What you doin'?" I asked as he bent down to the little vent, standing back up holding a can of some type of drink. 

"I'm getting a drink... Would you like one?" Nathan asked, his eyebrows raising in question. 

"Nah. I need a fag." Going into my pocket, I pulled out a box of them then offered it to him. "Want one?" Nathan smirked down at me and got one, careful not to cause any of the others to fall out. I put one in my mouth before putting the box back into my jeans. We walked out of the Center, though we realized we had nothing better to do. So we leaned against the outside walk of the building. "You got a light?"

It was his turn to go into his pocket, this time pulling out a lighter. He lit mine first, then leaned in close to use it to start his. His closeness made me nervous, I was still thinking like I was in Juvie after all. Although, as I stared into his big green eyes, I grinned and the feeling faded away; some how knowing Nathan wasn't the type to do anything of the manner I was thinking of. No, he was more the type to use you as a one night stand then never contact you again. Once his fag was lit he stepped away, puffing out smoke with a look of bliss on his face. "Can I have your number by any chance?" No longer shocked by his confidence, I agreed and we swopped numbers. Nathan claimed it was in case I thought of any brilliant plots to take over the world, which of course he wanted to be a part of. In this time he had put his arm around my waist again, which seemed to becoming the norm for him and me. 

"You got anything to do now?" It wasn't that I didn't enjoy his company, it was just that I didn't want to be the reason he was late to where ever he needed to be. 

"I was just going to go home, maybe see how much I can annoy the guy that lives with my mum before he snaps." Nathan shrugged, his eyes closed with his head back. 

"I think it's a bit early for me to meet your parents yet, don't you?" I said jokingly, which earned a bark of laughter from him.

Kelly exited the Center, and I for whatever reason remembered I had yet to see my nan. "Yeah I suppose so... Won't be long now though." His smirk was there, as always. 

"Right, thanks for the light, but I have to be off." I stated while starting to edge away. Nathan looked frowned his eyebrows and gripped my hoodie. 

"But why? You're the only one that understands my fantastic humor 'round here, bunch of boring twats the whole lot of them." He whined loudly at me. "Is it the parents thing? Because I'm sure I can keep us a secret if you want." He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. 

"No, I don't care who knows. It's just I still need to see my nan, I've not seen her since before Juvie." He sighed dramatically and slowly slipped his arms off me, slowly getting lower and lower as he went. Just as he was about to touch my bum, his hand fell off me and dropped to his side. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"You better, because how could you live without seeing this beautiful face," he made a motion with his face as if to revel it to me. 

"That'll be the thing that keeps me up at night." After giggling at him I turned and headed home, waving at him as I rounded a corner. He waved back, of course. But I missed the lingering stare on his face as he lost sight of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry if Nathan gets a little OOC at times but oh well. This was another short chapter, though the long stuff (wink wink, sorry) will come soon.


	7. Season 1, Episode 1, Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Another original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

The key was under the gnome with the red hat just where I put it, and I unlocked the door. I had made sure to throw my cigarette away down the road before I'd arrived. Once again I breathed in the smells of the old house, that I had missed dearly. Closing the door behind me, I shouted, "Nan? I'm home!" I knew she would be home as her car was parked in the drive, but now I had to find her. 

"Sam?... Is that you?" Asked the old voice of my nan, coming from the living room. 

Going towards it, I found her sitting on her couch with the remote for the T.V. in her hand. "No. I'm here to tell you about our lord and savoir, Jesus Christ." I reported back to her, my tone thick with sarcasm. She stood and opened her arms to me, which I walked into and returned the hug. My nan had always been a little woman, but I had forgotten just how short she was; I had to bend my knees awkwardly to hug her, not that I cared. Her hair had long turned grey but she'd recently dyed it to her natural colour of black, making it stand out and frizz slightly more than usual. Leaning away from her, but keeping with in arms reach, I said, "you look nice. Got you're hair done just for me?" 

Her brown eyes shone with the compliment. "I wanted to look nice to welcome you home."

"What do you mean, you never look a day over thirty to me." With a warm smile, I pecked her check and sat down on the sofa. 

She joined me, turning the T.V. back up a little though she wasn't watching it- just for background noise. "Your friend, Poppy, came last Thursday asking for you. I told her you wouldn't be out until Wednesday, in case you wanted to surprise her." We shared a cheeky grin with each other, she knew me well. 

"Today's Monday isn't it?" I asked myself, not stopping to let her answer me. "Yeah it is. Which would be better- two days early or just one?" Although I already knew the answer, I wanted to talk to my nan a little before I rushed off anywhere.

"Two days, really Sam I thought I taught you better than this." She teased with a smile, knowing I knew she didn't mean anything by it. "In fact, you should go see her now. If you settle you won't want to move." 

With a wink I stood and did as she said, closing the door behind me and placing the key back under the red-hat wearing gnome. 

Poppy didn't live that far away, but I jogged there, a habit I'd made at Juvie. Before going to Juvie, I would have plain out refused to run, or even jog anywhere. But I learnt that running was a quick way of getting away from people that did nothing but sit on their fat asses all day; so I ran everywhere. It was a habit I was sure I'd get rid of with in a week or two. 

The front door wasn't locked so I just walked inside and closed it without a sound- this was meant to be a surprise after all. Peaking into the living room and the kitchen, I saw she wasn't there so I made my way upstairs to her room. Avoiding the squeaky parts of the steps brought back a flood of memories that had been formed over the many years of going up and down them. Poppy and I had been best friends since primary school, something just clicked when we were together. I had it down to we balanced each other out- she kept me from doing stupid things (mostly) while I made sure she had fun instead of letting her keep her head in books all day.

Hearing the quiet clicking of a keyboard coming from her bedroom, I slowly open the door and poke my head in. She had her earphones on and her eyes were glued to her laptops screen. Knowing she hadn't seen me yet, I lay on the floor and creped under her bed. She had always been a neat-freak so there was nothing under it, at all. When I was right under her, I stilled and stopped breathing. A foot with a white sock on it dangled over the edge of the bed, and I focused on it. As quick as I could I shot my hand out and grabbed her ankle, tugging it lightly. Her screech was high and the bed moved from her jump. As soon as I grabbed it, I retracted my arm and hand, hiding completely under the bed.

I heard the laptop being almost thrown onto the bed and saw her stand up away from the bed. Her left leg wobbled, a nervous tick, and she seemed to think over what she would do. Dropping to the floor and landing on all fours (she's always been good at gymnastics), she peaked under the bed; her brown eyes meeting my pale green ones. We stayed like that for a moment, me smirking at her whilst she stared. Suddenly she squeaked excitedly and being pulling me out, I tried to help her but she was moving too quick. Before I knew it I was being wrapped up in a hug, and I instantly returned it. We squashed each other as much as we could and leaned our heads against each others shoulders. 

God, I had missed her so much; and from the damp spot forming on my shoulder I could tell she had missed me to. "Missed you Pop." My voice is muffled in her thin hair.

"Missed you more Sammie."

"Impossible." I re-enforced this with a tight squeeze before pulling away slowly. Just like I'd thought, tears were running down her checks but I wiped them away with my hoodie sleeve. "Why are you crying? Aren't you glad I'm back to bug you and break into your house when you don't lock the door?"

"Odiously, it's just that I'm so happy that you're back. But at the same time I'm sad because I've missed you so much, and they wouldn't let me visit you- they kept saying family only."

"It's alright, I'm here and I'm staying. By the way, they were just doing that because I spat at one of the guards faces when he told me I wasn't allowed visitors for two weeks." We giggled and hugged a little more, before sitting on Poppy's bed. "So come on, that gossip have I missed? I want every detail."

She did as I asked, filling me in on everything I'd missed while I sat wordlessly, letting her talk for just over half an hour. As it turned out her boyfriend had left her for another girl (just like I thought, he was a pig), and ever since I had been gone my old gang had been looking for new members. There had also been more murders that they were thought to have been linked with- joy. I already knew they'd come for me, and that the meeting could go two ways. Either they would accept that I didn't want to be a part of the gang any more and leave me alone, or they would kill me. All I had to do now was wait for them to find me, as there was no way I was searching out them. 

After the best part of an hour, my phone beeped- text message. `Your curfew is going to start in half an hour`. It was from my nan, I'd taught her how to text a few years back. 

Sighing, I looked at Poppy sadly. "I have to go, my curfew's going to start soon and I can't be out later than that." After another hug and the promise that I would visit again (and tell her everything that had happened to me this time), I left for home. 

Everything was quiet, until I passed an ally; or tried before I was pulled into it and shoved into the wall. I saw it was a boy, not much older than me that had attacked me."Just stay quiet and give me your money." The hand over my mouth stopped me from telling him to fuck off. Just as I was about to kick him in the shin, I felt something push out of me, like a force that was expanding around me. What ever it was the boy was flung away from me and into the opposite wall. He collapsed, probability knocked unconscious some how with the force of the wall hitting him. However I was too distracted by the feeling of whatever had come out me being dragged back into me. There was nothing that I could see, just an invisible force pushing at me as it neared.

My stomach flipped when I felt it settle back into me, the feeling of it being there never fading even a little. Finding myself slightly out of breath because of what had just happened, I slid down the wall slowly. My phone bleeped and I read the message, `your curfew starts in five minutes. Try not to be late.` Sighing, I got up and was about to walk away, when the boy groaned and started getting up as well. Panicking, I felt the invisible force launch its self out me and I saw a slight blur throw him back into the wall. Again I felt it being dragged back into me, only this time the settling sensation didn't make me feel as sick. 

Before anything else could happen, I took off running towards home, not looking back for even a moment. I got in a minute early but went inside anyway. Finding my nan asleep on the couch, I went upstairs and practically collapsed onto my bed. That's another thing I'd missed, other than my nan and Poppy- my own bed. Not the hard one at Juvie, my soft, large bed that had purple covers on it. Stripping I jumped in, sighing in bliss as I felt my muscles relax. My mind turned to the invisible force I had felt and how it had interacted with the boy. Maybe I had spent too much time listening to the guy in the cell next to mine back at Juvie- but it felt like a force field. Smiling to myself at how stupid I sounded, I turned over onto my side. Not wanting to think anymore, I closed my eyes and was quickly swallowed into the blackness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there was going to be a long chapter coming. didn't I?  
> So Sam's possible (just in case she's wrong) power has shown its self. So has Kelly's. Who's going to be the next to show its self and how is Sam going to deal with the idea of have a `super power`?


	8. Season 1, Episode 1, Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Another original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

Someone was going to get a kick in the head. Someone had written in big bold red graffiti, `I'm going to kill you`, around the Community Center outer wall. Guess who had to clean it off- me. But then I guess that was the idea of Community Service. The night before had stayed in my head and it had kept me occupied with thinking about what the invisible force could have been (as I refused to think it was a force field), that was until I had seen the Center.

"This is a joke. Did one of you's do this?" Curtis was whining again, though I couldn't blame him this time. 

Nathan rounded the corner, looking rougher than usual. Then again maybe he was neater than usual yesterday. He had the same clothes on as yesterday, they were creased and scuffed. I didn't think much of it, maybe he wore things more than once a week if they were clean. Nathan came to stand beside me, his arm going around my waist like yesterday.

"Don' look a' me 'couse I didn' do it." Kelly stated as Curtis glanced at her.

"I'll tell you who did it, it's that Banksy prick. There's a secret message behind it. Like that monkey police-m'n holding the banana in the Tesco advert." Nathan said, like we were meant to know what that even means or who this `Banksy prick` is.

"Maybe someone wants to kill us." Simon, as per fucking usual, was looking on the bright side- thank god.

"Why wood anyone wan' to kill os?" Kelly reported back at him, silencing him. I still think she's just making noises that sound enough like words to be understood, like that husky that's meant to say `i love you`.

"Well that is what is says." Chirping in, I saw Tony come around the corner, meaning the beginning of the day. 

"Right you lot. Go get changed." Nobody paid any attention to Tony as he tried to order us around for the first time today.

"Have you seen this? Someone's taking the piss." Did Curtis do anything other than whine?

"Yeah it's terrible isn't it?- All this anti social behavior..." So Tony was using sarcasm now was he?

"Oh! Is he having a dick at us..." Rolling my eyes at Nathan, I poked him in the rib. "Oye! Now that was just uncalled for." He reported back at me. Only moments later I felt him poke me back, earning him a side-ways glance which he laughed off. 

Alisha's phone rang, and apparently that was it. "Right, that's it. Just give me your phones, no one's making any more calls today. Now. Come on."

"Are you allowed to take our phones?" Alisha snapped a picture of him just before he snatched it away from her. 

Next was Curtis, who gave his up without a fight. Kelly tried hiding it under her crossed arms. "Wot?" Tony just sighed and reached behind her, retrieving the phone. Simon handed his over wordlessly, though his creepy eyes were full of silent protest.

"I'm expecting a call from my mum-" He just snatched Nathan's away. "Okay take a message." When it was my turn I just handed mine over, then made my way to the locker room.

Nathan let his hand slip off me as he stayed behind a few seconds so he could try and intimidate Tony, which didn't work but at least he tried. 

"Prick." I muttered under my breath at Tony. He either didn't hear me or didn't care. 

"Wanker." I heard Kelly call him while Alisha giggled. He definitely hear that one, but did nothing so I put it down as him just not giving a shit. Nathan speed-ed ahead, slapping Curtis' bum as he went. He then quietly ignoring him as Curtis complied about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler, but I wanted to write up this scene with Sam in it. Just to see how it would turn out.


	9. Season 1, Episode 1, Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Another original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

Everyone was in the locker room getting changed, and the talking had turned to what Tony would be doing with our phones. I mean odiously he would just kept them in a draw or something, but we needed something to keep ourselves entertained. Since my locker was the nearest to the door than everyone else's, I had my back turned to them. 

"He's probably calling one of those sex-lines." Nathan said, he was the one that started on this topic, to no surprise. I wasn't paying attention to them, until Nathan said (in a louder voice), "what's with all the tattoo's?" Glancing at him over my shoulder, I saw he was gawping at my back, or should I say: what was on my back. The others also turned, one by one, to see what he meant. So they were all staring, though I didn't see Simon's creepy expression so I guessed he was changing in the toilets. I was more than just a little thankful for his absence. 

"Like I said, I was in a gang." I had forgot about my tattoos when I'd started to undress in the locker room in front of everyone. But now, with my shirt and hoodie removed and only standing in my jean shorts, I felt exposed and self conscious. I couldn't even cover them up with my hair as it was tied in a high pony-tail. Sighing and shaking my head slightly, I continued to change into my jump-suit. The rest of them slowly did the same and left, all apart from Nathan. 

"So when you said you were in a gang," he started once we were alone and I turned to listen to him, "you meant an actual, real life gang didn't you?" He leaned on the locker next to mine, looking down at me with his hands in his pockets. 

"Yes I did, I thought you understood that." This made me think, if he didn't believe me about just how serious my history with my old gang was, what else did he think was a joke? "You know everything I've said is real and happened, right?"

"Yeah..." He stopped and glanced away as I pulled my jumpsuit over my arms. "So have you killed someone?- But got away with it?" When I quickly met his eyes, he continued, "it's just that drive-by shootings usually end up in someone dead since that's the whole idea."

"Yes." I muttered, not wanting him to think any less of me. 

"What?"

"I said yes!" Nathan stepped back a few paces as I hissed at him. He looked slightly surprised... but smirked moments later. 

"I've always wanted a murderer for a friend, though I had an image of some big hyped up meat head. Guess you'll have to do for now." He tugged up the zip to my jumpsuit and slipped his arm around my waist. He then began walking us to the door while I stared up in shock at him, that wasn't what I had been expecting him to say; which was something along the lines of- `I'm calling the police` or `you sick bitch`, generally anything but acceptance.

"What is it with putting your arm on my waist that you like so much?" I hadn't realized I'd spoken until he slowed and looked at me.

"Well I'm sorry I was invading your personal space!" Nathan said sarcastically, not letting go. 

Opening the door for us, I let him lead me towards the cupboard where they kept the buckets. It was only then that he let me go to grab buckets and sponges. As usual I missed something as I left, this time it was Simon appearing out of thin air behind the lockers, gasping for air like he'd been drowning. I was filling my bucket with water from the tap in the hallway when I spoke up, "... you didn't answer my question." 

My back was turned to him but I heard him sigh dramatically. "Because..." He stopped. "Well..." He stopped again and I frowned, though he couldn't see it. "Would you like to go for a drink later?" The words came out at a lightning quick speed but I still worked out what he'd said.

"Yeah sure." My bucket was full so I moved out of the way for Nathan. "Where at?"

His head jerked slightly, not enough to see me but enough to show he was talking to me (although who else would he be talking to?). "I was thinking I'd go all out and take us to that pub down the road."

"Fancy. I didn't know you'd spoil me like tha'." 

"I'm good like that, you know." The smirk was obvious in his tone and his Irish accent thickened. We didn't say much else until we got to the exit doors, it was mostly just the usual nonsense that spilled from Nathan at an consent flow. Hoping I wasn't going to be tested on whatever he was talking about later, I blanked him out as his voice became white-noise. He didn't seem to mind doing all the talking, in fact I think he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Nathan wants to go out of a drink with Sam. Not only that but Simon's super power of turning invisible has revealed its self. With that new-found power, he was ear-wigging in on Nathan's and Sam's talk, so he knows she killed someone. Dun dun dun! What will he do with this information? Will he do anything at all with the information?
> 
> By the way, `ear-wigging` is Northen for sticking your nose in and listening to other peoples conversations when you're not in it. It's just like being nosey, only it's just listening.


	10. Season 1, Episode 1, Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Another original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, my computer is officially useless and lost nearly everything on it. Sorry also for the shitty writing in this chapter.

Everyone was outside, scrubbing the graffiti off the wall, except Princess Alisha, who was sun bathing with her jump suit zipped down to her waist and her bikini/bra on. Everyone else was doing their part, God forbid she brake a nail or anything.

Apparently Curtis was on the same wave-length as me regarding her. "Yeah, you just relax ini'. Take it easy." 

He was working on the 'O' in 'YOU', which was right in front of the bench she was leaning on. I had my back turned as I went slowly, trying to get the second 'L' in 'KILL' off. Nathan had followed (stalked) me and was working on the 'I'. We hadn't spoken after what happened in the hallway since we were doing what we were assigned to do. Kelly was scrubbing the 'T' in 'TO'. There was no rush to our actions, apart from Curis', as we had all day to do this one wall and didn't fancy being stuck here with nothing to do all day. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Simon walking out of the Center. `What the hell has he been doing?` I thought.

"Someone's just gonna write some'f'ing else on there tonight. They make us do these bullshit little jobs wearing these bullshit orange jumpsuits. They can suck my dick." Alisha was proving to be just as much of a lady as she looked to be. 

"I wasn't aware you had one, maybe we should be calling you Alan or Ashton instead." My boredom was already killing off my brain cells, I didn't need Alisha being a slut to kill anymore. She didn't answer me back, and I presumed she was too busy eye-fucking Curtis to care. 

Glancing over at him, I saw he had turned to staring at Alisha's tits while she put her sunglasses back on. "Feel free to check out my tits yeah." She blew him a kiss and went back to sunbathing. Rolling my eyes at the pair, I turned away. 

"Yo know aftr' the sto'm? Di' any yo's feel like weird?" Kelly asked out of the blue and I pursed, thinking back to the night before. Quickly I scrubbed at the wall again.

"Yeah, I had a strange tingling sensation in my anus." Nathan added his thoughts to the conversation and I snorted a laugh as Kelly stared blankly at him for a moment before turning to Simon.

"What, did you f'il weird?" She asked.

"What? You don't want to hear about my anus?" Nathan said while holding his bum.

Curtis was still complaining, "you really need to ask the question?" Nathan just smirked at him before looking to me. "I know you would love to know about it though, wouldn't you Sam?" 

Not pursing the scrubbing action o my arm, I chuckled. "Until you buy me that drink, I don't want anything to do with your asshole." 

"Something happened." Simon replied to Kelly quietly, odiously not wanting the rest of us to hear. 

Simon's failed attempt to whisper was cought by Nathan. "What was that? Squeak up." Poking Nathan in the ribs, I tried to make him shut up. He reacted by giving a tug on a loose piece of my hair. 

"Oye!" He jumped back as I slapped his hand away with the wet brush, letting go before I got to splash him. 

"Something happened to me." Simon muttered, thinking Nathan was distracted by me. 

He was disappointed when he span around. "Are you a virgin? Hoy Hoy!" Nathan sang loudly.

"Shut up!" Kelly yelled at him at the same time I hit him in the back with my brush. He got the message and went back to the graffiti. "Wha' was i'?"

Simon just shuck his head at her. "It's nothing." That was it as he continued working on the wall, it seemed Nathan had successfully made him re-think what ever he was going to say. Prick. 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kelly turn and gawp at Nathan, that was the only warning I got before she pushed him. He wasn't prepared and tumbled into his bucket, spilling the pink water and I narrowly avoided being fell on by Nathan as he tripped. "What was that for!" He shouted at her as she stormed off. Curtis and Alisha were more confused than anyone since they had most likely been ignoring us. Simon just moved out of Kelly's way as she went past. Alisha began giggling and Nathan muttered a "Jesus" before stealing my bucket to dunk his sponge into. Of course he didn't get away with it, as he got a swift hit in the side of the head with my dripping sponge as punishment for being so mean to Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon's not done anything with his knowledge of Sam killing someone up to now, even though in the story it's probably been only 30 minutes or something like that. Kelly is using her power.


	11. Season 1, Episode 1, Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Another original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

It wasn't long after then that they decided they'd all had enough, so they emptied the buckets and went back inside the Community Center. Alisha had sat on the sofa in the main hall as the rest went to the games room. Though as the boys gathered around one of the games Sam went to the stairs at the back of the room, plugging her earphones in her phone as music played at an almost deafening volume. "It's a shame more women don't commit crime. Why is that? Because the way I see it we have to divide them up." Nathan began.

"How's that?" Curtis asked him, wondering where he was going with this though he had a vague idea. 

"Because there's three of us and three of them. So now we have to chose who gets who. I'm not being funny or anything but- looks like your getting the chav, bad luck." Nathan pointed at Simon, laughing.

"There were four of us..." He replied though the other two were already talking over him. 

"You know Sam's right there don't you?" Curtis didn't think she'd like it if she heard them talking about the girls like this. Sam had scared him slightly once he saw her tattoos, though he'd seen her tongue was sharper than most blades. 

"Hey Sam!... See nothing, she can't hear us. Hell, I can hear her music from all the way over here, it's a wonder she's not deaf." It was true; and if it could be heard there god only knows how loud it must be in her ears. It must be like a nightclub in her head right now with her eyes closed. He turned back to the boys. "I'm talking about getting laid... So how are we going to do this man?" Nathan had rounded back to the original topic as he felt the others needed a hint that they couldn't touch Sam. 

"Do what?" He'd confused Curtis though. 

"Divide them up. 'Couse I've got to tell ya, that one with all the frizzy hair. Don't see me and her getting it on." 

"Why, because she's beautiful?"

"Err no. She'd be way too much effort. She looks seriously high maintenance man. You'd have to treat her really well to get her to even talk to you. Plus, if you hadn't noticed- I've got Sam. Now that other one..." For the life of him Nathan couldn't remember that girls name. 

Simon did though, "Kelly" He'd remembered everyone's names, even Gary's; though it seemed the others had forgotten he'd even existed at all. 

"Whatever. A couple of beers and I re'ton she'd be good to go. You might need more than a few yourself, but who's counting? Although you'd have to watch out in case anything's funky down there with her. And if not that it'll be the pit-bull fighting ring she's probably running." So maybe Nathan was being a little mean with the dog fighting part, but he always ran that line of being brutally honest and just a prick. 

"Yeah and the girl's. Do they have a say in this?" Curtis wasn't sure if he was alright with this, and he was sure it had something to do with Sam being in the room, even if she couldn't hear them. 

"A group of young people doing mindless shit all day. Face it man, it's bound to happen- it always does. It's biology... or physics. One of those..." Nathan spat on his hand and offered it him to shake. "So do we have a deal?" 

Curtis just looked at him in disgust. "No." 

"Fine then maybe I'll take Sam and the frizzy haired one myself." He replied as he wiped his hand on the jumpsuit.

"Yeah I see that happening." Sarcasm seemed to be the only other language Curtis spoke, other than complaining.

"Yeah and you will see it happenin' then you'll be sorry you didn't accept the deal. Then who's laughing?- Me."

Curtis shook his head again. "You like her don't you, yeah?" Nathan swallowed and for a few seconds he couldn't think of anything to say. "Sam, I mean." 

"No. Why would I? She was in Juvie which means if she was a little older she would have been sent to jail. I don't want to be involved in that." Truthfully he didn't mind, but he didn't want the others to know that he was in love with her after just under two days of knowing each other. 

With that he turned and headed for the doors. "What did he get done for?" Curtis asked Simon as Nathan walked towards the double doors leading out of the room. 

"He says he got done for eating some pick 'n' mix." Simon said even though he knew it most likely wasn't true. 

"Prick." Was his only response before he asked Simon a game on the football table, to which he politely declined; refusing point blank rather than feeling the embarrassment of not knowing how to play this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit longer, but oh well. Nathan's feelings about Sam have been un-covered, though it's only to himself. Simon and Curtis probably guess what he's feeling as well. But where did Gary go?


	12. Season 1, Episode 1, Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Another original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

After a few songs had played I glanced up, finding on one was here anymore. Sighing I got up and exited through the double doors. Alisha was curled up on the sofa, Simon was sitting ageist the wall beside it with his knees to his chest and Curtis seemed to be cleaning buckets. Nathan however was sitting in a wheel chair behind the sofa, fiddling with the wheels. As soon as I saw him, I sat in the other wheel chair and wheeled my self into him; starting a game of bumper-cars, only with wheel chairs. 

"When I was in sixth form you came to my school." Alisha started, presumably talking to Curtis. "You gave this big talk about athletics and all your medals and that."

"Guessing you're not going to the Olympics." I chirped in from behind the sofa while wheeling away from the advancing Nathan.

"Funny." I heard Curtis call back at me though I was too busy squeaking excitingly as I tried to get away from Nathan, who was chasing me with that same smirk on his face. 

He hit my wheelchair and cheered for himself, then looked around- bored. "... I heard he was dealing crack." Alisha said, to either me or Nathan.

I followed him as he wheeled around the sofa as he replied, "ah no, the papers said it was steroids." We stopped beside each other next to the sofa, nether of us getting out of our wheel chairs. 

"That stuff will shrivel your dick." He hummed in agreement with Alisha as he sipped his drink. 

"It wasn't steroids. I'm not a cheat. That stuff in the papers is bullshit."

"Yeah so what was it then?" I wanted to find out what had landed him here.

"I got caught with a little bit of coke." Alisha sighed as Nathan and me tutted at him. "I messed up one time."

"No one gets Community Service for possession." Alisha was right, for once.

Curtis sighed heavily. "If it had of been anyone else they'd got a caution. I get two hundred hours Community Service and a two year ban from athletics. Because of my profile they said they needed to, send a message."

"You let yourself down." Nathan ignored the glare I sent him, this was not the time. Alisha's giggles only speared him on. "You let the kids down. You let your parents down-"

That must have hit a nerve with him because with in moments he was at Nathan's throat. "Shut the fuck up! All I ever did was train! You don't know nothin' of what I'm feeling!"

"You can't hit someone in a wheel chair" was Nathan's only defense as Curtis pushed him back into the wall. Reaching over to Nathan, I slapped his arm though he only gave me a glance. 

"...Do you want to know what I got done for?" Alisha spoke up after a long, awkward silence. 

"Not really." Sadly my opinion must nit have mattered that much to her, as she began blabbing on about what had sent her here. 

Curtis sat in front of her to listen and Nathan wheeled around beside him. Simon shuffled next to Curtis, though he kept his knees to his chest. Sighing, I wheeled in my wheel chair beside Nathan and rested my head on my hand. "Me and my mate Chloe are havin' cocktails in this bar yeah. And she's hassling me because she wants to go to this party." Glancing to the boys, I see Curtis and Nathan are already bored and regretting even moving to listen to her. Although Simon seemed to hang onto her every word, his creepy stare transfixed on her. "Chloe is on one because she thinks Jack is doing Lucy, total slut fuck." I tried not to laugh as I thought about how she was calling someone else a slut. "So we get in my car and I drive us to the party." Alisha said this as if it was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do, but then I snorted out a laugh; earning a strange look from Nathan. "We go into one of the rooms yeah. And Jack's not doing Lucy, he's doing Elie. She is a proper slut. Chloe freaks. I drive us back into town and Chloe's all like, `uhh, I feel sick. And I'm like," she fake laughed, "don't puke in my car. Do not puke in my car... Then the police pull us over, I'm already banned from driving so I am like fuck." She raised her empty bottle to her lips. "This cop yeah. He hands me the breathalyzer and I'm like, do I suck or blow?" Her tongue flicked out and licked it to the top slowly as she closed her eyes. Once she reached the cap, she opened her mouth and sucked it in. "I'm totally working it yeah." After that it turned into a `sucking cock` simulator, Alisha thrusting the bottle in and out of her mouth slowly at first. Soon she went faster and faster. 

Curtis started to shift so he covered his half-formed hard on and I couldn't help rolling my eyes at how easily he was turned on. Fifteen seconds later and Nathan moves his hands to cover his crotch, Simon starts gawping at her. Sighing, I let my head fall back as I relax in my wheel chair. I seemed to be the only one that heard the slight scream outside as Alisha continues about how she didn't know if the cop was gay or not.  
To be honest this was when I toned her out and focused on that scream I'd heard. 

Nathan's POV

There was no doubt in my mind that Alisha was the biggest slut I'd ever met, as I watched her suck and lick her bottle. However, I'm not ashamed to say I was starting to get turned on by it- not enough to do anything with it, just the beast powering up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam let her head fall back and I turned my head to her. I was glad my hands covered everything as I did so. Her jumpsuit was zipped down just a little too low and from the sudden movement of her head it showed off quite a bit of flesh. Her collar bone poked out, something I'd always liked in a woman and her pale neck was exposed for me at have a good look at. After a glance at Curtis and Simon I was more than happy they were occupied with looking at Alisha's performance to notice Sam.  
The pull her pose put on the jumpsuit caused it to stretch over her breasts, allowing the outline of her bra to be visible. I smirked as I realized this was just for me. Yes it might not be actually be for me and okay she might not know I was even looking, but I was the only one that saw and that's what made it just for me.  
That was when I heard the doors to the Center slam open. 

Sam's POV

Opening my eyes, I started to hear footsteps running at the entry doors and they were opened with so much force that they hit the wall behind them with a solid sound. It was Kelly and even though I was looking at her upside-down, I could see she was painked and had been crying. She closed and locked the doors then turned to the group. "He's gonna kill os!" Straightening up, I wheeled backwards then sideways so I was facing her. "Shit!" 

Nathan giggled, right seeing how scared she was. Then again maybe she'd taken something and was now off her head.  
"Nice entrance. Very dramatic." He hadn't moved other than turning his head, nether had anyone else. 

"The probation work'a's gone men'al- he's jus' attack'd me! Something really weird's happening, I keep on hearing these voices and it's like I can hear wot people are thinkin'." Yep, hallucinations were a sign of drug use, she was off her head on something.

"Have you been sniffin' glue?" Alisha mocked, but I disagreed. She would have needed something fast acting and strong to do this to her. 

"The storm, the lighten. I don' know, it's like it's done somefin' to o's" Then again...

"Okay, if you can hear people's thoughts, what am I thinking now?" Nathan pressed his fingers to his temples as he challenged her. 

"You think this is bullshit?"

"Course I think it's bullshit, you don't need to be a mind reader to know that." He rolled his eyes.  
"Why are yo' in a wheelchair?"

"The storm, the strange tingling sensation in my anus has spread through my body and now, I can't feel my legs." 

Kelly kicked him in his leg. "I'm serious!" 

"Ow! Jesus..." Nathan said as he rubbed his `injured` leg.

"What do you mean the probation worker attacked you?" Curtis wasn't convinced either. 

"It does sound like complete shit." I had to agree even though I wished I could support Kelly in some way.

"He is out there and he chased me!"

"Something's happened to me to." Simon spoke out.

"Did you pop your cherry? Oh, we're all very happy for ya." Nathan was sarcastic as usual.

"Earlier on when we were in the locker room, I was invisible. I turned invisible." It was like it was spreading.

"So she's physic and you can turn invisible? Yeah, that seems likely..." At least Curtis was talking scene.

"Yeah, did anyone notice this miraculous disappearance?" Nathan was still sarcastic. 

"You were all there."

"Err, I think we might of noticed you disappearing into thin air." But would we? It wasn't like Alisha or anyone looked out for him anyway. 

"You didn't. I was standing right there and you didn't see me." He wasn't really part of the gang, even if he was part of the Community Service.

"Alright then," Nathan wheeled in front of Simon, cornering him in the doorway. "Do it. Turn invisible." Simon pursed glancing around before he held his breath and strained so hard I thought one of his veins in his neck might pop. "Oh my God, he's disappeared!"

Simon waved a hand in front of Nathan's face. "Can't you see me?"

Throwing his empty can at his head he replied, "no." I bounced of his forehead with a thump. "You're invisible." I couldn't help but notice the sad look on Simon's face that said he really wanted to be invisible in that moment. Alisha's giggling couldn't have help. Suddenly Curtis gasped and started to breath heavily as a shooting pain hit my head. It felt like something between being hit by a ton of bricks and running into a wall. Clenching my teeth, I held my head with both hands. "You two are hilarious, really, keep taking that medication."

"No don't go out there he will kill ya!" Kelly stopped Nathan as he wheel to the entry doors.

"Of course he will because he's such a badass."

"No don'!" Every thing was too loud and hurt so much, Kelly's consent yelling didn't help. 

"She's tellin' the truth!" Curtis spoke up and everyone but me turned to him, I was a little busy making sure my head didn't explode. 

Simon was the only one that noticed and he asked in a meek voice, "are you alright?" All I could do was groan softly, shaking my head hurt too much and I didn't want everyone else to know I was in pain.

"And you know this how? I suppose you're some sort of physic to." Nathan was now advancing on Curtis, seemingly he hadn't learnt that he shouldn't try and get him angry. 

"All this, it's already happened once. I opened the door, the probation worker, he killed you. You were right d'er. You were dead. Everyfing froze. You were all just standing there. Time went backwards." I was right, it was spreading. Perhaps they had all taken something while I'd been on the stairs and not told me. 

"What are you saying? That you turned back time?" Alisha said in a mocking tone as the pain eased off and I stood from the wheel chair. 

"This just gets better by the second..." Nathan still didn't believe them, but nor did I. The were definitely on something strong. Maybe a new mix of crack and meth. He stood and started for the doors.

"Everyfing's happening again, exactly the same. I'm telling you, don't open that door!" But Nathan didn't listen to him. "No!"

Nathan opened the door for a second before jumping and slamming it back shut and re-locking it. "He's right, the probation worker's gone mental."

Something that looked like a hunk of metal hit the door, making us all jump and Nathan scream. We had all come forward sometime between my headache and the opening of the door. "Maybe he's doin' crystal meth I mean, that stuff makes you crazy?" Alisha was on the same thought track as me, and the metal hit the door again. "My friend Chloe did it and she nearly shagged her brother. And he's really ugly." Then again maybe she wasn't. 

"The graffiti, I'm going to kill you- he wrote it." Simon as always was thinking of the bigger picture.  
"What did I say, I said there was a hidden meaning."

"I don't think that's classed as a hidden meaning." Poking Nathan in the ribs, he looked down at me and put an arm around my waist. I didn't think it was the time but I didn't do anything about it. 

"Or not..." He just nodded to himself as the banging stopped. 

"Did anyfing happen to yo'?" Kelly asked Alisha who was looking like she was about to cry. 

"No. We need to call the police!"

"He took our phones. He's got all our phones." Simon replied quickly.  
"He's stopped..." Curtis pointed out the obvious.

Nobody said anything how a moment, then Alisha happened. "You dickhead! Why did you bring him back here, you should have gone for help!"

Kelly looked shocked that she would blame her for what was happening. "What do you know bitch?"

"Shut up you chav."

"You know if yo call me a chav one more time I swear I'll kick you in the cunt so hard yo mum'll feel i'." At last Alisha had shut up, and now she looked scared. 

"Her mum'll feel it? How does that work?" I just rolled my eyes at Nathan.

"He tried to kill me! I came back 'ere to worn you's lot when I could of just left ya. I'm sick of everyone of ya judging me so you can all fuck off!" 

"Well I'm getting out of here." Alisha stormed off towers the back exit. 

"Out the back way, come on." Nathan called to the rest of the group as he tried to run whilst still having his arm around me, but I ran ahead so it fell off and soon he caught up. 

However he slipped in front of some lockers and tumbled down. I stopped to help him up, when I noticed what he'd slipped on. "Is that blood?"

Nathan noticed as well. "Oh!" He began to get up and wide his hands on his jumpsuit. "Fuck! Jesus Christ." Then he started to gag. "Fucking... Get it off me."

Slowly I creeped towards the locker, the one with blood seeping out of the top vents as well as the bottom. Taking deep breaths, I prepared myself for the worst and yanked it open. The worst is what I got. There was a body inside and the head lolled forwards since it must have been leaned ageist the door. I hardly heard the others screams as I took in the scene. He had a orange jumpsuit on but his skull was smashed in, though I swore I'd seen him before. My eyes widened as I saw part of his face, it was Gary- the wannabe gangster. No wonder I hadn't seen him around the past few days... 

"He's going to kill us." Alisha was thinking positive, always a good thing. 

"Turn back time. Stop this from happenin'." Nathan was believing in things he didn't mere minutes ago. 

"I don't know how it works" and Curtis was being no help what so ever.

"Oh, that's great! Very useful." Nathan seemed to agree with me. 

"Come on, don't look at him..." I heard Curtis say to someone, before he gasped. "I want to have sex with you right now." On hearing that I whipped around to see him gripping Alisha's wrist. "You're so beautiful. Let's do it now, raw." Nathan and I shared a look of `what the fuck`, as this was not the place for this right now. 

He went to grab her other hand but she pushed him away. "Get off me you freak!" Alisha was screaming again. 

Curtis acted surprised. "Wha'?" She tried to slap him but he caught her hand. "I'm going to bone you, I'm going to shag you so hard." 

She pushed him away once again. "Stop it!" Moving nearer to Nathan, I tried to put distance between me and the two. 

"What did I do?" Curtis was now completely freaked out. 

"Err, you said you were gonna shag 'er." Kelly was being blunt. 

I sighed as Nathan joined in, "and you were getting your chap out."

Curtis and I looked down, sure enough; his fly was down. He muttered something as he quickly zipped it back up. "It was when you were touching her..." Simon would probably end up being the reason everyone lived if push ever came to shove. I could see the cogs turn in Alisha's head as she looked at her hands, then at Simon. Suddenly her hand was on his neck and he was spewing sexual fantasies. "I'm so hard for you. I want to rip your clothes off and piss on your tits." 

He dropped to the floor as she let go. "What is happening to me?" Alisha had started to hyperventilate.  
"You sick bastard!" I said to Simon as he was getting up. 

Everything speed-ed up as the glass doors behind us shattered and the probation worker fell through, a long spike of fence in his hand. Everyone scattered, while Kelly went for a paint tin and hit him over the head with it. Tony fell to the floor, the back of his skull smashed in. "Is he dead?" Alisha must not have done very well in biology back in school. 

"Well I'm no doctor but, you see the way the back of his head's caved in like tha-" Nathan jumped back as Tony jerked awake. 

He wasn't moving for long as Kelly started to stomp on his head. "I-am-not-a-chav!" I looked from the now 100% dead Tony to the 100% pissed off Kelly. 

"That should do it..." I just nodded at Nathan as he held his hair, looking like he was going to rip it out of his own head. 

"You killed our probation worker." Alisha would now be known to me as Captain Obvious.

"This is bad." Nathan muttered to himself.

Alisha started to gag. "I feel sick." 

So did I, memories of my gang days coming back to me at a unwanted speed. "He was goin' to kill o's."

"We should call the police..." Curtis apparently still thought he was a respected athlete. "It was self defense."

"Yeah yeah. We show them the dead boy in the locker, they'll do some CSI shit and they'll figure this all out." 

"They won't believe us you idiots!" I knew this was going to end with me in jail, real jail this time. 

"We just tell them the truth- stick to our story." Curtis just didn't get it did he? 

"Which is what? That he can turn invisible and you can turn back time? We're going to get locked in the mad house if we tell them that. No matter what we say, the police aren't going to believe that a group of young offenders didn't do this. They'll just say we killed them both. They're not going to believe you, or any of us, any more!" My rant had silenced them all, for a while.

"... If there's no body... There's no crime." Simon was starting to freak me out now. "We should bury them under the fly-over."

"Yeah, how do we do that? Someone's going to see us." Captain Obvious (Alisha) was on the case.

"No, no, no- right. We give them a quick little-" Nathan began whistling as he made a motion of scrubbing something, "-right? We put them in those wheel chairs and if anyone sees us, we're just a group of young offenders taking a bunch of specials out for a walk in the sunshine."

"That's brilliant." I couldn't help hugging him right then, he hugged me back tightly then we set to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If things weren't tits over balls before, they are now.  
> So, Sam, Kelly, Curtis, Simon and Alisha know what their power is. That just leaves Nathan. Tony is dead, and so is Gary. But at least we found Gary before he started to rot.


	13. Season 1, Episode 1, Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Another original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

Nathan tipped out Gary first then Alisha did the same with Tony. They both landed in the hole we'd dug, the movement making the smell worsen. Yes, they were already beginning to rot, it was just as pleasant to be so close to the source of death in case you were interested. "Pretty sure this breaches the terms of my ASBO." Nathan tried to lighten the mood but failed, so he slipped his arm on my wast instead. 

"We don't tell anyone abou' this yeah?" Kelly had been concerned about this topic since we'd cleaned up the bodies. "Abou' the storm," this however was new, "or about wha' i' did to os, or anyfin."

"We're burying our probation worker I don't think we should be attracting any attention to ourselves." Nathan replied. 

"I don't want anyone to know. I can not be a freak." Of course Alisha would be concerned about her reputation over anything else. 

"What about you?" Kelly pointed at Curtis

"There's no going back now man, you're just as screwed as the rest of us. You're black and famous, you're probability more screwed." I was going to poke Nathan for saying that but I couldn't be assed. 

"Shouldn't even be 'ere." If I had a pound for every time Curtis had said that, I'd be so fucking rich. Nobody seemed to push the topic, so I went back to burying them.

"Just then when he was touching ya, how was ya doin' tha'?" Kelly asked Alisha.

"I don't know." She obliviously didn't want to talk about it so Kelly let her be.

"... Didn't you say you wanted to piss on her tits? You should probably keep that sort of thing between you and your internet service provider." 

"You all right?" Curtis asked Alisha, though she ignored him. Fucking stupid question- she was burying someone. 

"So hold on, all of you have some type of `special power`. Everyone can do somefin apart from me and Sam. He can do something, he can do somefin and we can't. That's ridiculous, look at him, it doesn't make any sense." What Nathan had said was true, we didn't have a power. But then I thought about what had happened last night in that alley, and how the boy had been threw against the wall but the invisible force. 

Kelly must had been reading my mind because she turned to me. "Tha' could be y' pow'r. I' could be like, yo' can make force fields or somefin." Everyone turned to me. 

"What?" Nathan was the first the question me. "What does she mean you might be able to make force fields?"

"She made a guy fly into a wall without touchin' him." Kelly answered before I could. 

"That could be why your head hurt when Curtis turned back time." Simon chipped in, sounding almost confident with his idea. "Your power might have tried to block him turning time back, but couldn't so it made you have a headache instead..." 

"Okay, so hold on. Now all of you can do something, except from me?" Nathan sounded betrayed, and when he looked down at me I saw he was. "Even you, and you didn't tell me!" 

"It wasn't as if I asked for a power!" Throwing my shovel down, I stepped right into his personal space and I was vaguely aware of the others watching me. "We don't even know why or how we got them, and I'm damn sure some of us don't even want them!" He looked slightly worried as I got ever closer to him. "... Maybe that's your power, to be an annoying twat. I think it suits you." Suddenly regretting my words, I looked down and stepped backwards. "... Sorry."

Apparently Nathan forgave quicker than anyone I've ever met, because I felt him put an arm around me. "It's alright, I know you love me really." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the others were completely confused, so they shook their heads and continued digging. "Plus, you could have another power, want to know what it could be?"

Sighing, I smiled easily. "Go on."

"The power to shrink to the size of an ant. I mean, you're already half way there-" This time it had been me that hit him. I'd only tapped him but he held his chest like he'd been shot. "Ow! Why does everyone hit me?" 

Raising an eyebrow at him, I smirked up at him. "That could be another one of your powers, the power to make everyone hit you." 

"... Maybe you can do something, you just haven't found out what it is yet." Simon said quietly, awkwardly glancing to Nathan then back at the ground. 

"Yeah, you're right. I need to have a look at the A-list and see what's left." Shaking my head at Nathan, I poked him whilst he just smirked at me. He didn't go back to burying the bodies, he just sat at the side and laughed when I threw hand-fulls of dirt at him, before he'd throw some back at me. 

****

 

It was later that night and the sun had long since gone down. I was texting with Nathan about some random bullshit, when I got an idea to test out my `power`. 

Grabbing a pillow from behind me, I stared at the space between my bed and the door, trying to make a wall. Sure enough, I felt the invisible force jump out of me and a slight blur showed it was spread just like a wall in the middle of the room. With as much force as I could, I threw the pillow at it. It bounced of like it would if I threw it at a real wall. I grinned, so what Kelly had said was true, I had a power. It was a stupid power and I couldn't see much use in it; apart from maybe trapping Nathan in a room and watching him be confused as he tried to exit through the open door. Actually, when I thought about it like that, I guessed it could have been worse- I could be able to control the weather. Now that would have been shitty.

Grabbing another pillow, I got my phone and turned the video on. Putting it on record, I got up and placed it on the desk next to the window, pointing it at where I would make the force field. Walking through the space, I walked to where I guessed was the edge of the frame and threw the pillow at it. Again, it bounced off the force field and I giggled to myself. Rushing back to my phone, I stopped the video and watched it over. Instantly knowing what I wanted to do with it, I sent it to Nathan. With in the next minute I received a text saying simply, `stop rubbing it in my face midget.`

Smiling, I jumped back on my bad and continued to talk with Nathan. Eventually though, I checked the time and saw it was 3:09 am. After saying goodnight, I lay down and fell asleep with in seconds, not knowing just how tired I was until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gary and Tony are now buried, so that's one thing. Now everyone knows Sam's power though Nathan still doesn't know his, or if he even has one. Simon's still not done anything with the fact that he knows Sam killed someone, don't worry- he hasn't forgotten.


	14. Season 1, Episode 1, Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Another original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

It was the morning after and I was partly regretting staying up all night talking to Nathan. I'd finished getting changed, thankfully it was only Simon that seemed to be still staring at my tattoos. To my dread I hadn't remembered that he was the only one that hadn't seen them, but I found his creepy stare worse than all the others when they were all looking at the same time. Thankfully, he stopped when Nathan neared, odiously still too cautious of him. Nathan whistled to catch our attention before speaking in a hushed voice. "Right if anyone asks what happened yesterday, we say nothin'. Okay? Just a completely normal day." He started for the door, with everyone following him out. 

A woman exited what had been Tony's office, seemingly having had waited for us. Her black hair was cut straight and she was just as straight faced- boring. "I want to speak with everyone in the main hall." She said simply, going towards the main hall, other wise known as the games room.

 

***

"Gary and Tony have both been reported missing." The woman started when we were all lined up. `That was quick,` I thought to myself. Why were they reported missing after just one night? "The families are very worried about them... Have you seen anything unusual, anything at all?" Nathan raised his hand and we all turned to him. I knew he wouldn't say anything about what we'd done, but still the thought that he would lingered at the edge of my mind. "You saw something?" She was surprised, thinking we'd remain silent on the matter. 

"A few days ago, I go into the toilets..." He starts slowly. "Tony and Gary were in there, butt naked." Oh no. "Tony has Gary by his hair, like this," he grabs the back of his head then lets go, continuing. "And he's just doing 'im." He started thrusting with his hips into his hands that are held in front of him, like he's shagging someone. I roll my eyes, already seeing where this was going. He'd started telling me the story he'd say if anyone questioned where the two bodies were, and it had started exactly like this. "Doggy style. And Tony's like," he did a horrible impression of Tony. "Oh, who's your daddy- I'm your daddy, I'm big daddy." His thrusting speed-ed up and I see everyone but Simon is watching him. Simon is just staring forward, trying not to listen to Nathan's grunting and heavy breathing. Nathan pretended to spit on his hand then wiped it on who ever he was picturing in front of him. "Do ya like that? Oh, oh ya." He quickened some more, and I knew this would be the worst part, so I calmly turned my head the other way and tried to block him out. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah! Oh!- I'm daddy cool!" The sound of him pretending to smack something. Nathan was now a little out of breath, but had thankfully stopped from the sounds of it so I turned back to him. He was now standing with both hands on his hips, looking slightly sassy. "So, I'm guessing they've ran away to continue their alisid, homosexual affair and I ask you... In this world of intolerance and prejudice, who are we, who are we, to commend them?..."

From what Nathan had told me last night, this was to be the end of the explanation. So we all stood there a few seconds in complete shock. I shouldn't have been in shock, but I was; over the fact that he'd actually done it. I looked to the woman. She looked so done. Shacking her head at Nathan, she quietly walked away, back into Tony's old office. 

Once I was sure she couldn't hear me, I punched him in th arm. "Prick! I told you not to do that!"

"Well, you couldn't have expected that a little lass like you could tame a wild stallion could you?"

"You, a stallion? I don't think so, a Pig maybe." I started for the door and Nathan followed me, putting his arm around my waist as we exited the main hall. I still had to ask him why he did that, but at a later date. For now I listened to him as he rambled on about wanting to go to the roof. He let go when we reached the stairs. "Race ya!" I shouted, already half way on the fourth step. I headed his thumping feet chase after me, making me laugh and run for the roof; barely hearing the others behind us and Kelly saying how childish we were being. 

***

We all watched as the woman (I needed to find out her name) exited the Center, with her hands to her face. She looked out to the lake, then turned to walk away. On the way she glanced up, at us and pursed for a moment before speeding up. 

"Well I think we got away with it." Nathan said, taking a drag of his fag. 

Puffing on mine, gave him a side ways look. Curtis spoke what I was saying in that look. "Do you honestly believe that or are you just really dumb?" Snorting, I turned back to see if the woman was watching us, she wasn't. 

"Yes I actually believe that. I mean I was actually there, I should have one of these bullshit powers."

"You can have mine if you want." Kelly offered coldly. "Want to know what people are thinking about you?"

"No, not so much. You know, I want somefin good, somefin from the A-list."

"... Maybe you can fly..." Simon stated quietly. 

"Don't encourage him Simon." I rolled my eyes at him, and prepared to hold Nathan back if he wanted to test the theory.

"Yeah, you're right. There's always someone that came fly, check it out!" Nathan thankfully did not chose the roof to be the testing grounds, instead running to a chair behind us and climbing on. He jumped... and landed in a heap on the floor. After snorting in laughter, I turned back to look at the lake and sighed. "Oh... Ow, nope that's not it." He sounded like he was a bit of pain, but nothing too bad so I ignored him, so did the others. 

"So what happens now?" Curtis questioned as Nathan got up and walked back towards us, stopping beside me and Kelly. "Is this it? Are we going to be like this forever?"

"What if we're meant to be like... super heroes?" Simon almost got a roll of the eyes with that, but I settled for a sigh instead.

"You lot, superheros? No offence but in what type of fucked up world would that be allowed to happen?" Nathan asked loudly, probably too loudly. 

"Err, I didn't sign up for that." Alisha.

"Superheros? I love this guy, you prick." Nathan said at Simon, who was sipping his drink, obviously regretting ever mentioning the word superheros. 

"Wha' if there's load's of people like os' in town?"

"Nah, that sort of thing only happens in America. This will fade away- I'm telling ya by this time next week it'll be back to the same old boring shit." I doubted it. I just hoped that if other people did have powers, just like us, they wouldn't use them to kill people like they always did in films.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the first two days of Community Service, and how wonderful it was- no?  
> This is the last chapter of Season 1, Episode 1. But don't worry, Season 1, Episode 2 is coming soon.The next part of the story will be joined onto this one; meaning that eventually there could be like 40-odd chapters.


	15. Season 1, Episode 2, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Any other original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

We were picking up litter again, surprise, surprise. We all had been given our own long grabby sticks and a bin bang and told to fuck off and do shit. Nathan was of course still wondering that his power was. "And wha'? 'Couse you're all special and I'm not? Yeah well I doubt it. You can think what you like, but I have got a `superpower` and I've just got to find out what it is."

"Maybe you're just super retarded." Alisha said, her bag over her shoulder since she'd refused to pick up any litter. 

"Maybe I've got like a cool Spider-Man vibe going on. Yeah? Maybe I can climb stuff and do spider shit?" Nathan wondered aloud. 

"Yeah because that makes perfect sense." Curtis was still complaining about fucking everything. Yesterday I swore I heard him whine about what colour the walls were in the locker room. "Why would you be able to climb stuff?"

"I don't know, why can you turn back time- apparently. And weird kid, over here," he poked Simon with his grabber, "can turn invisible. It's not as if this whole situation's backed up by a wank-load of logic." Nathan had a point there, but Curtis just flipped him off with his middle finger. 

Going down an alley, I was bored and looking for something I could make a game out of with Nathan since I didn't think the others were much for jokes, other than Kelly maybe. Then I I saw something. "What is that?" It looked like a hip, hidden behind bins and black bags. The others saw it to and we walked towards the end of the alley together, with me leading the way.

"Is he breathin'?" Kelly asked once we were close to the thing. It turned out the thing was a man, a very naked man. He was sleeping behind the bin bags, his back facing us so we didn't have to see anything other than his hairy ass. Seriously, why was his back and arse so hairy?

Alisha went up to him, poking at him with her grabber; she thought this horrible sight was funny. "Hey nude guy?" The man began to wake up as she giggled. "You're naked." He started to roll over, and I turned away from him before I was exposed like the others were. Judging from the groans and slight gagging sounds Alisha made, she was defiantly scarred for life. 

The sound of a photo begin taken came from Simon, sick pervert. Turning around slowly, only keeping my eyes on Nathan, I saw he was confused. But then he was angry so I looked back to the man in question. "You!" The man went off in a run and I didn't look away quickly enough, and I saw everything. The others laughed as Nathan chased after him a bit, stopping at the gate. 

"You want to tell us who that was?" Curtis laughed facing him.

"He's my mums... He lives with my mum." Nathan answered eventually, setting them back off laughing. 

"Your step-dad has got a massive cock!" Alisha giggled. `She would know.` I thought, knowing she'd been sneaking glances at his dick when he'd stood. Simon glanced at his phone, slowly putting it back in his pocket, embarrassed. Fucking pervert had taken a picture, what the fuck was he on? 

Nathan seemed disgusted at the idea of the man being his step-dad. "Jesus! And he's not my step dad, alright?"

"Did you see that thing? Tha' was like monster big!" Alisha told Kelly, ignoring him. "... Your mum will hurt." She told Nathan seriously.

He plugged his fingers in his ears and started singing, "la la la la la! Shat up!"

"Why's he naked?" I shouted over his singing, quieting him. 

"He's odiously some type of pervert, or gay." Alisha replied, as if that made any sense to anyone but her. 

Curtis apparently agreed, as he answered her back sarcastically, "that follows."

Curtis and Alisha began arguing with each other and Kelly just talked over them. "Maybe he's a rapist? There's loads of 'em round 'ere."

"Maybe he's a werewolf?" Simon said, earning a look from both me and Kelly.

"Twat." Nathan spoke for us, pointing his grabber at Simon. 

"It's what happens in films..." He continued quietly. "You turn into a werewolf, you kill someone, then you wake up somewhere naked. Like a zoo..." Simon trailed off, finally sinking back into his shell.

"He's not a werewolf, right? He's such a pussy- he needs my mum to open jars for him. I'm sure if he was a werewolf, he'd be able to open a jar of peanut butter for himself!" He did sound like a pussy if what Nathan said about him was true.

"Wha' if the sto'm messed 'im up?" Kelly asked.

"That's ballocks." Nathan wasn't looking as sure as he sounded. "What are the chances?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've not updated in a while, but my laptops not working, at all. So this is going to be it for a short time until I find a way to write on my phone. I think I've figured one out but not sure yet. As soon as I have a way, I'll remove the *ON HOLD* notice (that some have ignored) and spit out the rest of this work. This is all, see ya until I've proved myself right.


	16. Season 1, Episode 2, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Any other original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

Once we were back at the Community Center, we were told to get changed into our normal clothes and come to the main hall. Once we entered we knew we should have just ran when we had the chance. There had to be twenty pensioners, most dancing to a song that had to be older than my nan. It seemed someone had taken an entire nursing house to the Center, for a day out apparently.

"Help out, talk to them, make sure everyone's having a good time." Nobody moved as the woman, who seemed to be stepping in for Tony, stopped talking. "Move!"

With a collective sigh, I slowly shifted towards the crowd with Nathan. I hated this, (not the pensioners since I lived with one) the crowd: I've never been very good in crowds. Thankfully Nathan seemed to wanted to stay around me, so at least I didn't feel so insecure. Yes, I know what you're thinking- a girl who's been through Juvie is feeling `insecure` in a crowd of old biddies. But yes, I was feeling that. I felt looked down on, in my jean shorts and trainers. I hadn't known we'd been doing something in our normal clothes, so I'd just thrown whatever was there this morning. I didn't even have my hoodie since I'd left it in my locker, so I didn't know what to do with my hands, so they just dangled by my sides.

We came to stop in front of a man in a wheel chair. I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, so I asked Nathan. "Does he seem to be breathing to you?" I looked at him closely, he wasn't moving. Horror flickered on my face. "Is he dead?"

Nathan glanced at me then at the man before stepping closer and leaning in. After a quick look at me, he yelled, "she's stealing your petition!" The old man woke up with a start, and it was only then I noticed the beret he wore and the medals it sported. He'd probably been in a war, and now he was stuck here with people he most probably didn't even like too much. "No, he's fine." Nathan smirked at me before standing up.

Not liking the idea of just leaving the old man dazed and confused, I pulled out a chair and sat near him. He watched me closely, as if believing what Nathan had shouted. "So what? You're going to dump me for this guy?" Nathan said dramatically.

"Yeah, so go and be some old ladies toy-boy for the day." He held his chest where his heart would be and shook his head, pretending to be heart broken.

"I thought we had somefin special, you and I." I was about to answer him back, but he continued. "All those late night we shared, shagging in your bed." My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped open. What the fuck was he saying? He started thrusting into his hands like he had when he'd been `explaining` where Tony and Gary had gone. "Oh, you look so beataul like that, always made me cum..."

"I'm going to fucking kill you if you don't piss of." I wasn't kidding. I would kick his head in if he didn't shut up right now.

He smirked and pocked my nose (adding a "boop" sound for effect) making me jerk backwards, which only seemed to make him grin more. "Fine, fine. I'm sure I saw a good looking girl near the bofay. Maybe I'll get lucky and have a granny ogre later on in the storage coberd..." With that he turned and left, blowing kisses at me as he went.

"Prick." I muttered under my breath. Realizing the old man was still here, I turned to him and offered my warmest smile, one that always made my nan smile. "Want a cup of tea?" I asked. He nodded and I poured him a cup.

"Milk one suger please."

"Just how I have mine." I responded, doing as he'd asked and giving him the drink. He smiled at me before gulping it down in one go. "You want another one?" After pouring him another and one for myself, I leaned back on the hard chair. "So what's your name?"

"John. John Markson."

"Sam." I held my hand out for him to shake, which he did. My nan some times took me to see her friends, some whom where nearing hundred. She'd told me how to act and talk: polite and well mannered.

"So," John began once he'd leaned back in his wheel chair, "have you heard about whose power thingy's some people are getting?"

Shocked but trying not to look it, I answered, "no" calmly. "But I'd love for you to tell me about them." If there was two things I knew old people liked, it was telling stories and gossiping. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Nathan was talking to a blonde girl. She didn't look pleased with whatever she was hearing.

"Well, I can heal myself. See, what they don't know is that I can walk fine. But who wants to dance with these old birds?" Smiling, I thought about something.

"Go on then, heal yourself from something."

With a quickens I didn't expect from someone in their late eights, John grabbed the knife from the table and stuck it through his hand, then ripped it back out again. Jumping back, I gasped as it bleed heavily. A member of staff glanced over and saw the blood, then ran over. "John, what happened?" He asked as he tried to nudge me away.

"I tried to cut that biscuit," he pointed at the plate of cookies on the table, "but I slipped and cut myself." The wound started to heal at last, but the member of staff didn't notice; he was too busy trying to get me away from John. "It wasn't her fault, I was too stubborn to ask for help even though I should of." John continued like a child, which I guessed from the way he was being fussed over, was what he was treated like. He was then wheeled away, but still looked over his shoulder and waved with his now completely fine hand. Just before I lost him in the crowd, I saw him mouth, I told you so. To which I grinned, and promised myself I would find out which care-home he lived in, and visit him. I wanted to know more about John Markson.

Standing and looking for Nathan, I saw he was now dancing stiffly with an old woman with a brown wig. Nearing them, I caught his eye and he stopped the slight wobble he was doing with the woman. Wondering what was wrong, she turned and saw me then smiled while I tried not to wince. I knew this woman, she was a friend of my Nan's. She was called Sue and I swear she was the oldest bitch I'd ever met. "Hello Sammie." She started, making me cringe slightly though she didn't see it. "See what I've found- a toy boy. I'm going to have to tell your Grandmother about this- so don't spoil the surprise." Nathan looked panicked, and Sue noticed then grinned, almost losing her false teeth. "This your secret boyfriend?"

"No no no-" Nathan started, but it was no use so i mouthed `leave it to me`. 

Sue continued like she hadn't heard Nathan's protests. "A keeper this one, not like that thug. Oh what was his name?... Nick was it? Or Kyle?" I nodded, not even trying to hide my frown anymore. 

"He was called Kyle. But please don't tell my nan about Nathan. Like you said," I leaned in towards her and whispered loud enough for Nathan to hear, "he's a secret."

"Don't you worry, he's safe with me. I'll just tell her about that boy over there." She pointed at Curtis. "I won't even mention you." With that taken care of, I tried to smile as I went and grabbed Nathan, taking him over to the speakers where the music was coming out. 

"One creepy old girl that one." Nathan stated once we were away from her. 

"She's my Nan's friend, don't worry- she'll forget it even happened in the next three hours." I knew it was cold, but it was the only thing I could think of right then. 

"And was that about me being your boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah," I hit him in the arm. "That was for what you said about, the meany nights we'd shared shagging in my bed." I hit him again. 

"What was that for then?" Nathan asked, holding his arm where I'd punched him twice in the same place. 

"That one was because I felt like it." Smirking at him, I saw his eyes narrow and I saw that he thought this was a game. 

So he ran off, screaming a war-cry of: "bet your midget legs can't catch me!" However, I proved him wrong when I tackled him to the floor a minute later. Turns out my midget legs can move faster than his freakishly long ones.


	17. Season 1, Episode 2, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Any other original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a fan of this next bit, as it was written in a rush to get an upload up as soon as possible. But hey, let's get on with the show.

After that ordeal, we were back in the locker room, once again getting changed- this time into our clothes after coming back from painting fences. Everyone was quiet, apart from Nathan's muttering about how he hadn't ran at full speed and how he'd let me catch him; both excuses I knew were false. "Someone knows." Curtis said, making everyone turn to look at him. In his hand he held a sheet of paper. "They know we killed our probation worker." That grabbed my attention alright. 

"Is this a wind-up?" Kelly asked, sounding bored. "Is this yo'?" She asked Nathan.

"If I was trying to wind you up, don't you think I'd be a little more creative? I know what film you saw last summer." I poked Nathan in the arm, the same one that I'd punched him in before. 

Now Kelly was annoyed, ."this isn't funny!" 

"It wasn't me! If it was me, I would have dug up the bodies and stuck that in your locker."

"If it wasn't him who was it?" Simon asked from his locker, looking un-naturally pale as usual. 

"Well we've all done stuff. They could be talking about anything." I said, trying to convince myself more than the others.

"... It was in your locker." Nathan spoke up as well.

Curtis however was convinced we were done."This was meant for all of us! They're talking 'bout the probation worker." 

Nathan sighed. "Okay okay. Let's just say you're right. If they actually knew anything, they would be dicking around sticking notes on lockers. They would have gone to the police and we'd be locked up, getting gang raped in the showers. But this, this means they have no evidence, no prof. Nothing. And anyway, I'm guessing it's about some other completely un-related shit, that you've done. So, if we're all done freaking out over nothing, there's somewhere I need to be." With that he patted Curtis on the shoulder and exited the room. 

Everyone was silent few a while. "Please tell me you would believe that prick." Curtis said to no one in particular.

"Well 'os ever done i' 'as just done i' t' freak os out righ'. So we jus' act no'mal." Kelly's already horrid accent seemed to thicken whenever she was stressed, and I fought the urge to cringe. Thankfully she said nothing else and I shut my locker, exiting the room. Just as I'd thought Nathan was nowhere to be seen. So I stuffed my hands in my pockets, heading to the shop to buy some fags. Maybe I'd text him later to see if he's busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm back! Didn't get my computer fixed but guess what I got for Xmas?- a new laptop, which is my new favourite thing in the world. If anyone's stuck though this long as balls break thank you so much, if you're new- Hello! If anyone feels like sharing, tell me in the comments what you got for Xmas. I'll go now, bye bye!


	18. Season 1, Episode 2, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Any other original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

It was the day after we'd found the note in Curtis' locker and we were meant to be moving boxes of shit next to the door leading outside. Why they couldn't have just packed the boxes over there in the first place I'll never know. In the beginning we had all been doing what we were told, but of course Alisha stopped after her second box (both of which had been practically empty). Nathan stopped after his second as well, though he'd moved the heavyset ones he'd been able to. Simon only got to his forth before he started working up a sweat, obviously not used to doing anything other than playing computer games. I was on my fifth when I was stopped by Nathan. Nathan had been running around showing us a picture on his phone all morning. Only it wasn't his phone, and it wasn't any of ours either. He still had his, and had been playing with it when we were changing; which meant he'd most likely stole it. Nathan was now showing me the picture, and it seemed to be more of a grey/blue blur than an actual picture. "It's him, it's the guy that lives with my mum. He was out there last night, this is evidence." It looked like a picture of an ass, but I really couldn't be sure. 

"What is it?" I asked shrugging at him.

He started to point at parts of the picture, apparently it made sense to him. "Cock, anus, bit of ball sack." It made a bit of sense to me as I started to make out the outline of the `ass`. 

"Ew, what's tha'?" I pointed at a dark patch under the ass.

"... That's the bit of ball sack." He looked at me and took the phone away from me. "It's from a low angle alright, Jesus." He looked at me, slowly realising what he'd said. 

But why had he taken a picture of... whatever it was anyway? Why had he been at a low angle to begin with? "Where were you last night?" He ran off before I could press it further, to Simon and started the same process, only this time he pointed out `a bit of cock`. 

"Look, this guy is living with my mum we've got to do somefin." Nathan said loudly to us all.

"Like wot?" Kelly perked up, still moving boxes. 

"... Can you get me a gun?" Nathan asked after a moment. 

"I ain't getting yo' a gun!" Kelly answered at the same time I did with: `there is no way you're ever touching a gun!`

"Come on!" He shouted at both of us as he look to me. After getting a glare however, he turned to Kelly. "You know someone right? Only a little one, nothin' too obvious."

I gave her a sharp look and she nodded. It seemed she was on my side in this. "There's no way, I'm gettin' a dick 'ead, like yo', a gun." She yell back at him as she put the box she was carrying near the door.

"You can get a gun off the internet." Simon said with his creepy stare aimed at Nathan.

I pointed at Simon. "You just shut up and don't encourage him!" He looked down at the floor and shank back, scurrying over to continue moving boxes. 

Thankfully Nathan had ignored him completely. "What if we go round tonight have have a talk with him? We'll be mature... polite, yeah? And then just tell 'im to fuck off."

"Wha' if 'e says no?" Kelly asked, going back to fetch more boxes. 

"Err, well... Err, we'll improvise..." He didn't have a plan B, great. "So who's with me?" No one put their hands up. He looked at me. 

There was no point in lying to him. "You've got no plan B Nathan, you need a plan B." 

"It's like that is it? So much for being united by a horrific, life changing, shared experience. Mm?... Last week? You know? The situation?" Nathan aimed it all at me, though I knew it was at all of us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Simon gazing at Nathan's phone (or the picture on Nathan's phone). That little fr- "We killed our probation worker!" My attention snapped back to Nathan as he yelled. 

Everyone said a chorus of `you prick` and `shut the fuck up`'s.

"... I'll come with you." Simon said. "You know if you want someone to come with you, I'll come." What was wrong with this kid?

"I'm not being funny bu', me an' you, buddying up? Kicking ass? I'm just not feeling it. But hey, lovely thought- cheers." Nathan came and sat next to me. "Sam, you'll come with me, won't you?"

After rolling my eyes and a heavy sigh, I nodded. "Fine." He smirked. "But only so you don't do anything more stupid than normal." Simon seemed to be mildly offended because of Nathan's rejection and went into the locker room. 

A little while later I saw the other girls enter the locker room and I followed them, wanting to get changed back into my usual clothes. We chatted while we went. The topic turned to Kelly's tattoo at the bottom of her back. She said she only got it because her finance liked it. "You were engaged?" Alisha asked her, taking her jump suit off so her was naked apart from her underwear. Apparently she didn't care who saw her naked, I mean nether did I but I always had one half covered. Like right now, I had my shorts and legginess on, but no top. Suddenly I swore I felt hot breath on my neck, glancing around I saw nothing. Then I remembered Simon and his fucking power. 

"Simon." I muttered so the others didn't hear me. "I swear if that's you I'll skin you alive then hang what's left over your little sisters bed. See if she wants to fly a Simon shaped kite." The threat seemed to do the trick as I felt a small gasp of air, then nothing. Looking in the mirror, I made sure nothing was behind me, I even stepped back a few paces quickly and without warning to make sure he had gone. Finishing getting dressed, I waited outside the Center with a fag in my mouth for Nathan. One by one the others trickled out, and just as I'd thought Simon avoided my gaze. "Simon." I said to him as he passed and he stopped dead, frozen. "Was that you in the locker room?... I'm not going to tell the others if you tell me now." As soon as he knew he wouldn't be ridiculed for it, he nodded slightly. "If you do it again, just remember I wasn't joking about what I said." He nodded again, then scurried off. 

Nathan was the last out, and he slid his arm around my waist to lead me. "Did I tell you we're going to my mum's house? That's where I think he'll be." 

"So much for what you said about not wanting to rush into things." I joked and he just smirked at me as we walked away from the Center together.

Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so... Simon's going to be one hell of a weird kid for a bit. Sorry to all you Simon fangirls/fangirls out there. However he will turn better so don't even worry about it! Also, if you fancy a chat, tell me what you're doing today  
> Bye bye


	19. Season 1, Episode 2, Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Any other original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

Eventually we came to a little white house and Nathan lead me around the back, to a large window. He opened it and held it as high as it would go, doing a little bow and saying, "ladies first." Smiling at him, I pulled myself through, careful of the dishes and glasses right under the window. Standing inside, I held the window open for him. However, he wasn't as graceful as me, so pushed everything on the washing board onto the floor and caused a loud smash that I was sure could be heard through out the whole house. We were in the kitchen. There was a strange, almost alien noise coming from somewhere. Taking a look around, I saw a small radio was the source, playing an old techno track next to the sink.

"Will you be quiet!" I whisper-yelled at him. There was a car on the front so I knew someone was in. Just as Nathan was standing up, a man walked into the kitchen and I suddenly wished I'd said refused to come. I shouldn't be here, this was a family thing and I wasn't family. "Nathan I should go." I tried to go near to window, but he grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to him. He wasn't letting me go anywhere.

The man in the room was dripping wet, panting and reeking of sweat. I recognised him as the naked man we'd seen yesterday; although thankfully he was now dressed. "Nathan?" He asked, seeming not so sure of himself. He looked me up and down. "Who are you? Are you robbing me?"

"No and this is Sam. Your number is up, you phyco nudest freak!" Nathan pointed a finger in the mans face angrily while I awkwardly worked my hand out of Nathan's grip. He got out his phone, "oh I got you now baby..." And he showed him the picture from last night. "See anything you recognise?"

The man just turned his head to the side in confusion. "What am I looking at?" Rolling his eyes, Nathan started to explain what was what, all while I leaned against the counter furthest away from them.

"It's from a low angle- it's you." I told the sweaty man, who had apparently forgot I was even here. 

"George Michael gets away with this shit but he used to be in Wham. What's your excuse?" Nathan said, taking his attention back off me. It was probably for the best that the man didn't take any notice of me. 

"I don't remember what happening." 

"Oh, how very convenient. This happened, I show this to my mum and..." he gestured to the back door, "you're history. So just take your crappy shit, " he picked up the radio that was playing the sort-of music, "and go." He dropped it, smashing it into a thousand pieces. It was unfixable. 

"That's your mum's." Noted the sweaty man to the new silence.

Closing my eyes, I tried to sink down into the counter as Nathan still tried to be cocky. "Well... I'll buy her a new one, 'cause that's what son's do for their mum's. Look... don't make this any harder on 'er just, go."

"No, you... go. Your mum doesn't even want you here." That seemed to be the last straw with Nathan, because the next thing I know- he's punched the man in the face and a woman with the same dark hair as Nathan had rushed in. 

"Nathan!" She screeched at him and he looked so close to hitting something again. "What are you doing here?" She also had an Irish accent, only her's wasn't as strong as Nathan's was. This was clearly Nathan's mother, and what an impression I was going to make when she noticed me in her kitchen.

"You made me do this. You wouldn't listen. That psycho was out there again last night, tell her you sick bastard! Tell her!" He yelled at the man, who was holding his bleeding nose as he lay on the tiled floor.

"He already told me!" She screamed back at him. 

"He told you? So.." For the first time in a all time, he was speechless. "What the fuck?" Nathan was confused and looked at me for help, which made his mum notice me for the first time. 

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?" I could really tell where Nathan had got his accent from. It seemed, like Kelly, her Irish accent thickened when she was stressed.

Stepping in front of Nathan I tried to smile, though I don't think I managed it. "I'm Sam, I told Nathan I'd come here with him for support." 

"You had to get support from her just to visit me?" Realising my massive mistake, I retreated back to the counter. God I was stupid. Why did I think that was ever going to be a good idea?

"Nathan, I really think I should just go." I said to him, loud enough so he couldn't just block me out. 

"No, you're staying here." His mum answered for him and I nodded, completely surrendering. 

No one did anything for a few seconds and the air began to become less tense, it seemed everyone had relaxed a little. "It started after that storm." The man with the broken nose started in a calm tone. "It did something to me. Sometimes it's like I'm a dog... When I was a kid we used to have this jack russel, Billy. We did everything together." 

Nathan's mother went to the counter for the rag behind me, so I held it out for her without a word; as a silent peace offering. "That's weird." Nathan muttered to his mum, though she said nothing. "That's really weird." 

"He was my friend." The man continued. "Whenever I see a jack russel, it beings back all these memories and the next thing I know I'm waking up somewhere, naked."

"It's true." Nathan's mother said, backing him up as she started dabbing away some of the blood on the sweaty mans face. "I didn't believe it at first. But I've seen what he's like when he changes."

"Are you honestly telling me... That you're okay with this?" Nathan didn't seem to be convinced about something. 

"If that's who he is, I've just got to accept it. Some men dress up in women's clothes." His mum had clearly taken this whole thing very well. 

"Yeah, but... they're just sick perverts. He's dangerous!" So that was it, he thought she was in danger. That just made it even worse for me to be here. Why had Nathan wanted me to come with him anyway? Why did I agree?

"I would never hurt your mum!" The man called, standing up. "I love her." The couple looked at each other, and Nathan looked at me as if I could do something. 

"You've broken his nose." Nathan's mum scolded him.

Of course, Nathan didn't know when to just shut up. "... It's not like you can enter him in Crufts." Without warning, his mother slapped him, the sound ringing. He looked at her shocked holding his cheek and from a quick glance at his mother I could tell this was the first time she'd hit him. Nathan shook his head and grabbed my wrist, practically running out of the patio doors. When he found it unlocked, he gave her a glance, then dragging me along as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that long break, I'm writing each chapter on my laptop and forgetting to upload them once I've edited them. Also, can't tell if I like this chapter or not: is it just because I'm reading my own stuff or is it actually a pile of crap? Please tell me.


	20. Season 1, Episode 2, Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Any other original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

We were three streets down and nether of us had said anything. Nathan had let go of me, instead putting his arm on my wast as he slowed his pace. "Are you alright?" I asked stupidly, but what else was I meant to say?

"Yeah." His voice was quieter than usual. "...I'll be alright." But I could tell he wouldn't be.  
"Will you?"

"It's just that, she's never hit me before and it's a shock." I waited for a sarcastic comment or the tiniest bit of attitude, anything to show he was the same Nathan I knew. But nothing else came. 

"Do you want to come round mine, have a drink or something?" Hopefully my nan wasn't in. 

"Nah, your nan would probably be in and it would just be worse." He trailed off, then brought out the phone from his pocket, the one with the picture on. "Sorry but I'd better return this before they think I stole it, but I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" And with that he let me go and almost bounced down the street. 

Feeling almost hurt, but not letting myself feel it, I shrugged and turned back: heading home. 

****

Third Person POV

He was walking to the Center after going to that girls' house. He didn't even remember her name. They'd messed around a bit and made out, then some how found themselves having sex- only to find out she was really seventy. It had been a traumatic experience, one moment having glorious sex with a beautiful girl, then have her suddenly shape-shift into a wrinkly old granny at the point of orgasm. On top of that therapy case, he'd said Sam's name when he'd cum. He'd been thinking of what had happened earlier that night at the time and couldn't help it, it just slipped out. That of course was before he'd opened his eyes, when he did he'd just screamed and ran. The way he'd left her made him feel ashamed. His words had hurt her, and it was only now that he felt that he should turn back and say he was sorry. She had said she was scared because her power was wearing off, but still he'd ran. He just he couldn't face that again. He was a coward after all under his attitude and sarcasm. Tonight had been one to forget when he remembered what happened at his mum's house. 

`I'm a prick.` What had Nathan been thinking- bringing Sam to confront the guy that lived with his mum? What had he expected her to do? This was the girl that looked after that old guy he'd yelled at, even though she was on Community Service; she'd been brought up by her nan and some of her manners. Sam was probably worried sick about how much of a bad impression she'd made on his mum, and honestly he was thinking the same thing. How was he going to get them to like her when she's his girl friend when they think she was going to rob them? He stopped dead. The fuck? Sam as his girl friend? He was sure she would never sleep with a guy like him. Nathan started to walk again. 

`But then again, if she didn't like him why did she let him put his arm around her whenever he was close enough to her?`~ Nathan thought. He'd already thought long and hard about this. He'd spent most for the time thinking why he did it, not why she let him do it. For him it had started as a test, to see how much she could handle of his jokes. But then it began to become a habit, one that he was shockingly beginning to like. 

Everyone at the Center knew he was a perv, but they'd taken notice of his staring when they'd saw the look in his eyes. It wasn't the usual, `oh I want that in my bed` look, it had been a, `she's beautiful`. Kelly had noticed the most, being the one that could read his mind (something he needed to write on his forehead so he didn't fucking forget). At first she'd just given him a look, then she sat him down when no one was looking and had a chat with him. She was a good mate, and she didn't get insulted too much when he joked too far. Plus she actually knew what to say about his problems most of the time, despite the impression her accent gave him. She'd said he had to work this one out on his own, but that she would help him where she could. That was tonight, before they'd left the Center and Sam had been waiting for him outside. Tomorrow would be a day that couldn't come sooner, Nathan thought to himself as he opened the shutters to the Center and let himself in.


	21. Season 1, Episode 2, Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Any other original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

They were doing another party for the elderly, the same people and it seemed they wanted it to become a thing that happened every week; which I though was great as long as I saw John to see if he was alright. When no body had been looking, I'd got John up for a dance and he had agreed happily. Yes he danced slowly, and yes the only dance he knew was this slow sway everyone else was doing, but we told each other stories of what had happened in the past week quietly. Looking over his shoulder meant I could see the others, as we were at the edge of the dance floor after finding nether of us liked crowds very much. 

Curtis was slowly dancing with an old woman, though nether ever touched. It seemed they danced at each other, slowly swaying and swinging their arms gently; the sight almost make me giggle. Simon had also started to dance with an old woman, and from only looking at the back of head I knew it was Sue. She was holding onto him as they swung slowly together, though Simon's wide eyed look said he was well out of his comfort zone with this. 

Alisha had found an old man, but was swinging her hips suggestively even though they were facing each other. He didn't seem to mind much, and just kept moving his arms to the music. Although anyone else would think Alisha's dancing was dangerous because of her power, she kept her eyes locked on his bare arms in case she needed to move; which she did a few times to make sure they never touched. Kelly was doing... some type of dance with an old man in a wheel chair. Apparently she'd taught him it since he was moving he arms to mirror what she was doing. He couldn't however bend down and bounce his legs like she did, but the smile on his face showed he didn't give a shit. 

Then there was Nathan. He was alone, sitting at a table watching the others dancing. He looked miserable and a bit lonely. 

But I couldn't just leave John like that, so I continued thinking that Nathan needed some alone time to figure out what had happened last night. Surprisingly I wasn't pissed at him for taking me along to his mum's house, but I made sure he knew I'd been uncomfortable. We locked eyes and I smiled at him, though he barely smiled back. I was going to have to talk with him once we were out of this party thing.

An old woman with a walker slowly approached Nathan and I saw how he sank back in his seat. He'd said that he didn't want to talk with any of the old people here, so this didn't concern me. When I heard him make a sound of disgust and run out of the building however, I looked at Kelly (who was the nearest of us to him) to see she was just as confused as I was. I thought about going after him, but quickly realized that it probably wasn't my business anyway, so I stayed swaying slowly to the music with John. I'd have to visit him in his care home some time, and I told him I would. He smiled and tried to do a dip with me. However, because of his back he only managed to lean over me a small bit; though I got the idea of what he was doing so I helped make it look like a dip by letting my head fall back. I was definitely going to visit him in his care home.


	22. Season 1, Episode 2, Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Any other original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

Less than half an hour later and we had changed back into our jumpsuits and were picking up litter. A member of staff had taken John away from me earlier, claiming that he shouldn't stand up or be around someone that they still thought had cut him. Fucking retards, the whole lot of them. I really liked John and his war stories, he was funny in his own little sort of way. I heard Kelly snort and say, "yo' gettin' a cro'sh on an old man Sam? Never thought you'd be in'ta older blokes." She smiled at me, even though I knew she didn't mean anything by it.

"Says the one that was doing what to that old man? Was that even a dance or just somethin' to show him your tits?" She laughed, not in the least offended. I laughed as well. I was beginning to like Kelly, out of the group she was the one I knew would kept secrets. She winked at me and I almost hit myself remembering she had been reading my mind the whole time. I was a fucking idiot. 

Speaking of idiots, I saw Nathan under the same bridge/fly-over we buried the bodies and went towards him, the rest of the group following after me. "Hey!" He looked up, a fag in his mouth. "Where'd you go?"

"I refuse to be in a room where that song's playing." He replied, though it sounded too rehearsed so I knew he was lying. But I didn't call him out on it, just frowned at him. He rolled his eyes at me. 

"Some ow'ld woman was lookin' fo' y'u." Kelly told him. He must have thought something because her mouth opened with shock and the next moment he looked like he was trying not to curse at himself. "You shagged 'er!" It wasn't a question, she knew what he'd done. And now, we all know what he'd done as a chorus of disgusted groans echoed from the group. 

"Yeah, yeah... Gave her a right good seeing to." Nathan tried to make a joke of it, but the damage was done. I thought I was going to start gagging any second.

"You totally screwed that old woman." Alisha giggled and I did gag for real this time. 

"No..." Nathan didn't sound confident. "No!" He still didn't as he stood up. 

"You nailed that old woman?" Curtis couldn't get it into his head. "Nah that's wrong!"

"Did you enjoy it?" Simon spoke up, a small grin on his face. He had finally found something to get back at Nathan for the many names he had called him. I got over my gagging to look up and smirk at Simon.

"Shut up you little freak!" Nathan shouted back at him. His response was too quick, too loud.

Turning to Simon, I said, "I think he did." Simon smiled at me, and for the first time it didn't look like a sign that he'd just imagined a brutal way for us all to die. It looked ever so slightly happy to finally be in on a joke that he wasn't the punch-line for. Nathan however sent a glare my way, which made me smirk at him instead.

"Are you into tha'?" Curtis asked, now completely horrified.

"Nooo!..." Nathan continued to glare at me, but I just shrugged so he rolled his eyes again. He was going to give himself a headache if he carried on doing that. "She didn't look like that, when we started." Alisha was still giggling to herself, she wasn't convinced. "Okay. Remember that bird..."

"Ruth?" I told him since he couldn't remember her name, but he'd told me all about her the night after they'd met. She'd sounded lovely. Now however- not so much. 

"Yeah, Ruth. Beautiful yeah? That wrinkly old bint? That's her. It was the storm, it made her young again."

"Please, please tell me you didn't-" Alisha made a V, and started to pretend to lick it. Kelly gasped at Nathan a second later, meaning he had. The group erupted into laugher, though I didn't join in. I was too close to gagging again. 

Shacking his head, Nathan turned and began walking away. Kelly went after him, saying something about how she hadn't meant to tell them that she had, even though really she hadn't said a word; it had been her face that had given his game away. 

"Stay out of my head!" Nathan yelled at her when she tried to apologies. That got me thinking: what if my force fields could block out powers as well as physical objects? 

"Granny fucker!" Kelly shouted at him as she started to head back to the group.

Kelly caught my thoughts and raised an eyebrow. "Alisha, think of your last two boyfriends names for a second for me, I want to test something out for Kelly." I asked Alisha and I hoped she did as I asked. Feeling the invisible force jump out of me, I made a small bubble around Alisha. She was confused but seemed to think of their names anyway.

"Or yo' even doin' i'?" Kelly asked. 

"Yeah, why?" Alisha tried to walk forwards, only to bang into my force field. "What the fuck if that?" She was already starting to panic. 

"Just calm down." I said, pulling the thing away from Alisha, I placed it around Kelly. "Everyone think of the last thing you eat." They seemed to be doing it, Alisha having to think hard to remember a little detail like that in her day filled of celebrity gossip I supposed. Pulling the invisible force back into me, I asked, "hear anything Kelly?"

She shook her head. "I' wos like yo weren't even thinkin' anyfin." That settled it, my power could block powers as well as physical things. 

"I told you." Simon said, referring to his theory about it last week. 

"It was only a theory back then, now I've proved it." With that, I turned and started back for the Center. All I wanted to do now was text Nathan and see if he was alright, both emotionally and mentally. He might not be coping well with the fact that who he thought could have been his next girl friend was actually an eighty odd year old woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5


	23. Season 1, Episode 2, Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Any other original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

I had done what I said and text Nathan, asking him where he was. He responded with: `Community Center`, at ten o'clock later that night. Sighing, I changed out of my nightwear and into the clothes I'd worn the earlier day then sneaked out, heading for the Center. When I got there I saw the roof was lit up by lights and I shouted up, "hey! Nathan is that you up there?"

"Yeah." It was him. "Give me a minute and I'll let you in." What he hell did he mean, let me in? Let me into where? He couldn't mean the Center, could he? Sure enough, less than two minutes later a shutter on the side of the building opened and Nathan's head popped out. "Come on then, in 'ere." 

I followed him into the Center and up to the roof, not missing the make-shift bedroom in the back room. "Is there someone living here?" I asked him when we were up. He'd sat down on the puffy leather arm chair, while I lay on the brown leather couch.

Nathan nodded. "... I am." I frowned at him. "My mum kicked me out on the first day of Community Service."

"That was why the guy that lives with your mum said she didn't want you there?" He nodded again, sipping his beer he'd probably `borrowed` from the bar down stairs. "I bet he used to be a girl." His eyes flashed at me with interest. "The guy that lives with your mum I mean. In fact I bet he used to be one of those really slutty girls that gave blowies to the school nerds behind the bike shed for nothing. Than when she got older, she realized she'd basically broke her pussy with so much dick. So, she became a he and to prove to himself he's a man, he started living with your mum." I had to cheer him up some how didn't it?

By the end of it all, Nathan had started to laugh, probably imagining him as a girl. "I bet his name was Beverly." That made him laugh harder, it seemed to be an inside joke with himself. 

"Why Beverly?"

"Before I got stuck here, I stole some pick 'n' mix. Then the person in charge ran after me, he was called Beverly and I swear he was just a chick with a dick." That set me off, something about how serious he'd sounded when he told me more about how he'd met Beverly: the chick with a dick.

 

***************************************************************************  
Soon Sam started having problems keeping her eyes open, so Nathan asked if they could take this down stairs. She of course agreed and he lead them to his make shift bedroom. 

They began talking again for a while, until Sam started to fall asleep sitting up. She really didn't want to fall asleep, she wanted to listen to Nathan's stories about this chick with a dick. But Nathan saw how tired she was and made an excuse about having to need a piss. After just over ten minutes he came back to find Sam had laid down at some point and was now sleeping silently, her head on his back pack. She hadn't taken his `bed`, a part of himself knew she wouldn't. He wondered if he should roll her over so she would be on the thin mattress, but thought against it as he knew she'd wake up.

Instead he settled for covering her with the blanket and laying on the `bed`, using his coat to cover himself. Sleep didn't find him easily that night, he was too busy thinking about Sam; and when he wasn't thinking about her, Ruth was the topic. So he let himself be lost in Sam's pale face rather that thinking about Ruth's wrinkly old one, and the expression that was on it when she was begging him to make her cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5  
> Boom, two updates in one day! What about that!


	24. Season 1, Episode 2, Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Any other original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

Waking up the next morning had been confusing. My back was a little stiff and something was sticking into my ear. Opening my eyes, I found Nathan's face. He was asleep, but it was still a shock to wake up with Nathan's face inches away from mine. Then I remembered what I was doing here, and something Nathan told me about a chick with a dick? I wasn't sure. But there was something else, something I was missing. Maybe it was the hand on my side. Yep, that would be it. Glancing down to make sure it was only Nathan here, not some perv (was there that much of a difference between the two), I gently pushed the hand off me and got up. Stretching, I heard my back pop loudly in three places, and they all hurt just as much as the others. Checking the time, I saw I still had two hours before community service started. "Morning dearest." Nathan said, his voice rough with sleep. 

"Morning honey." I said back at him as I headed for the stairs. "I'm going to go have a shower, and no you're not going to watch, then I'm getting ready for community service." 

He groaned from his place on the floor, only one eye open looking at me. "No, come back to bed and we can cuddle for a while." He whined and I looked at him, not knowing if he was joking or not. Thankfully he was smirking, meaning he was. 

"Piss off you man slag." I called at him while going down the stairs. I had a slight hang over, nothing too bad but I could tell it was going to annoy the shit out of me for the next few hours.

An hour later and I re-enter the room, finding Nathan still on his `bed`. At least I knew he hadn't been perving on me in the shower. Leaning backwards on the railing, I kicked him lightly in the side. "Wake up."

"Why? We don't have community service today. It's Saturday, remember?" 

Even for Nathan, this was low. "And you didn't think to tell me this before I got ready?" 

"Nope. I couldn't have you stinking me out now could I?" His voice was muffled by the pillow, but I still heard him perfectly. 

Sitting on the other side of him I sighed. "Says the one that probably hasn't showered for a whole week."

Nathan sat up then and leaned on the railings. He was still in his clothes from yesterday, were I'd changed into the spare clothes I kept in my locker. "For your information it was Thursday."

"You disgust me some times... Actually you do that most of the time I'm with you." We sat silently for a second. "So are you going to go back to your mum's, sort everything out?"

He shook his head. "Nah."

"Err no, I think you'll find you are." I protested and he frowned. But I needed him to have some where to stay when this was over. "Look around us. You've been living in the Community Center for what?- five, six days now... That makes you homeless."

"Hey!" Nathan began, but didn't argue against the point I'd made. Instead he just looked away like a child that wasn't getting his way. 

"It's true and you know it... You can't live in here forever. What about when our Community Service is over? What about then?" From the way his attention snapped back to me, I could tell he'd not thought about that for into the future yet. "You can't live here when this is over, another bunch of idiots roaming about."

"Why not?"

Rolling my eyes, I was sure I was going to kick him in the head later. "What if there was a homeless guy here, now, while we were doing our Community Service? We'd humiliate and make fun of him and you know it." 

He sighed loudly, giving in. "Fine then!... I'll go to my mum's!" There was one problem. "But what am I meant to say? Hey sorry about hitting the guy you live with in the face, but we're family so please let me back in? I don't think that'd work some how!"

"Just say you're sorry and you need a place to stay for a bit until you get a place of your own. It doesn't matter if that's a lie, just make sure she believes it and you'll have an actual bed to sleep in tonight." Rolling my eyes, I stood and started for the exit. "You had better go your mum's, or else I'm going to hit you so hard Simon'll feel it." That made me remember something, and I stopped and turned back to him. "Can I tell you a secret about him that you can't tell?" Nathan turned around, interested, and nodded. "Did he tell you I caught him perving on me using his power?"

"What?" Nathan looked mad now and stood up.

"I was getting changed in the locker room yesterday and I felt him breathing on my neck. I didn't have my top on. And I know it was him because he admitted it later before you came out." I didn't expect him to storm down the stairs towards me, so I stepped back unsure what he was doing. 

"Did he touch you?" He sounded... jealous?

"No." Why did he sound jealous? "Why?..." He looked away for a split second. "Would you be jealous if he had?"

"No!" He'd answered too quick, he was lying. "No!" And he knew I knew he was lying. "I wouldn't! Why would I be?"

"Exactly what I was about to ask you." Nathan turned to head back up the stairs, but I hooked the back of his shirt. He didn't struggle thankfully, and turned to me so I let him go. 

He sighed. "Because you're... You know?" I didn't know so I shook my head. "Fine! You're... beautiful.. I guess." 

"You think I'm beautiful?" What the hell was he on?

"Yeah, I do!" Nathan yelled at me, stepping closer in mock threat. "... You got a problem with that?"

"No. It was just unexpected." He stepping back, avoiding my eyes. "I always thought blondes with huge tits and anorexic-style stomachs was more your thing, that's all." I couldn't help smirking at him. "Or maybe old ladies with saggy tits and grey hair then?" He looked sick suddenly and I broke out in a laugh.

"I thought you were on my side in this thing!"

"I am, I just couldn't miss that opportunity." After him rolling his eyes at me, I continued, "you had better go your mum's. Then go that old woman's and apologise if you really did run out of there the way you told me." With that I turned back for the exit, making a show of dramatically blowing him a kiss as I went through the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6  
> Wow, third upload in a week, how about that!


	25. Season 1, Episode 2, Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Any other original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

It was Monday and we were all in the locker rooms, ready to go home. "I told yo' there wo's other people messed up by the sto'm an' yo didn't even believe me." Kelly said, pointing a finger at Nathan, still not over the indecent when we'd found Jeremy naked. Nathan had been talking about the guy who lived with his mum. It seemed he'd taken my advice and seen his mum as well as the old lady. But he'd told his mum he was fine and already had a flat, so he was still living at the Centre. He'd also told me he'd found Ruth dead, and didn't have the guts to talk to her when she was like that.

I'd called him an idiot and continued changing out of my jumpsuit, glancing at Simon every now and again to make sure I could still see him. Nathan hadn't said anything to him yet, I don't think, but I wasn't about to ask him if he had in front of everyone.

"Yeah well I was wrong wasn't I?" Nathan admitted, replying to Kelly. "There's a hurricane of weird shit out there." Looking in the mirror, I saw Alisha licking the `V` she'd made with her fingers, locking eyes with Nathan. "Oh, another oral sex gag- brilliant." The others were still making fun of him for what he'd done to Ruth, and I couldn't blame them. Nathan had tried his hardest to annoy them the past few days, so naturally they were happy they had something to use against him. 

"We need to be ready for when they come after us." Simon said loudly as he shut his locker, confusing us all as no one knew what the hell he was on about. 

"Wha' r yo' talkin' abou'?" Kelly asked.

"The other people who got caught in the storm." Simon seemed to think it was obvious.

Curtis stopped tying his trainers. "Why would they come after us?"

"Because that's what people do." Simon still thought it was obvious.

So I chirped into the conversation "Not without a reason they don't. By the sounds of it you've been watching too many Si-Fi films over the weekend." 

"Yeah, and even if they do- I'll just tell them it was all your fault." Nathan snapped at him, shutting him up. He turned to his locker to get something out, he stopped. "You know that note you found in your locker?..." Looking around him, I saw there was a `missing persons` poster of Tony stuck in his locker. "I think it was talking about the probation worker."

"For fucks sake." I muttered, knowing shit was about to hit the fan, and just as it was calming down to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* First off, I'm sorry about the quality of my writing in this, I really am. To me this seemed a bit dis-jointed and a bit of a filler, but the next chapter is going to be off the next episode, so that's something. If you have any questions or ideas on the series, let me know.


	26. Season 1, Episode 3, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Any other original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

We were in the locker rooms, and it was the next morning from when Nathan had found the second paper about Tony being missing. The others were forming a plan which involved Simon turning invisible and watching if anyone put anything else in our lockers. It sounded good in theory, but I knew he would be perving on anyone he could while he would be invisible. But I didn't have any other ideas so I agreed, Nathan looked torn but said the same. "Go on then, turn invisible." Curtis said, sounding like he still didn't believe he could. 

"I can't do it when everyone's looking at me..." Simon said when everyone turned to see him disappear.  
"So I guess it's like pissing at a urinal if you've got a tiny cock." Nathan spoke up, putting his arm around my waist as he exited the room. 

"Wow, that's really impressive." Alisha said sarcastically, following us out. Kelly and Curtis trailed behind her. 

"Did you say anything to Simon about what I told you?" I asked Nathan when I knew the others weren't listening. 

"Yeah." He pursed. "I told him if he did it again I'd cut off his balls and feed them to the guy that lives with my mum."

That reminded me I needed to find out his name, since I didn't think it would be good if I forever called him: The guy that lives with Nathan's mum. "What's his name by the way?" 

"I think it's Jeremy, didn't really listen when I met him." Nodding my head, I followed him into the couch near the entrance, thinking back to yesterday; when he'd said I was `beautiful`, and wondered if that meant he liked me.


	27. Season 1, Episode 3, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Any other original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.

We however didn't make it to the couch in the hall, since we were told to follow a young man carrying a bin bag. No one questioned him as he lead us to the main hall. "Alright, all these clothes have been donated by members of the public and we need to sort them before we ship them out to Africa." He pointed to the giant mound of rags in the centre of the room. Inside the main hall I could smell the musk and dirt embedded into the rags, glad we had been given gloves to do this. Alisha said something sarcastic and he replied, rambling on about how glad the people receiving them would be. I begged to differ that anyone would be grateful for getting these rags. "... Any questions, just ask."

Of course Nathan put his hand up, I closed my eyes knowing it was probably something I didn't want to listen to. "If a bear and a shark had a fight, who would win?" Re-opening my eyes, I looked up at him in confusion. What did that have to do with anything?

"... Any relevant questions, see me." He made his way back to the office. "Oh, and if this fight happened on dry land- I'd bet on the bear." 

As soon as he left, it was like everyone was a child again. Nathan jumped into a large pile, thankfully letting go of me before doing so, while Alisha looked at a hoodie that seemed to be almost new. Kelly put on a pair of `Sponge Bob Square-Pants` trousers and Curtis threw something green at my head. Of course I threw a pair of granny knickers at him, which hit him right in the face. My head fell back, laughing as he pealed them off like I'd thrown dog shit at him. Then I noticed the brown and yellow stains, but just continued my laughing fit. 

Sucked to be him. "I don't think she even washed these before she gave them away." Curtis complained before he flung them in Kelly's direction. 

A hand grabbed my ankle and pulled, making me fall forwards into a pile. Looking who had done it, I saw Nathan, who was practically up-side-down on the side of a large pile, smirking at me. Still laughing, I grabbed the closest thing next to me that would hopefully gross him out. I found a tattered black bra and threw it, aiming and hitting his face. "Ow!" Nathan whined before holding it in front of his face. "Hey, I bet these were the sign her husband was going to get some that night." 

Rolling my eyes at him, I didn't notice him throwing it back at me until it hit me in the back of the head. "Ew, you prick! It probably still has stuff on it!" I missed when I tried to throw a hat at him, though it was only by a few inches. After about ten minutes of dicking around, we started sorting the clothes into groups. When they didn't fit into one, I threw it at Nathan and he did the same with any un-sortable things. I swear he threw a thong at me, though I guessed I deserved it for chucking a purple dildo (yes, someone donated a dildo) at his head. 

"Ski wear." Nathan said, and I hoped he didn't think it would be alright to throw the boots at me. "Classic. Try working ten miles to the well in these." He dropped them for a pair of ski goggles. "Hey, hey!" Everyone turned to him as he put them on. "Who am I?- One love!" He started to sing, but instead of words, it was just a mix of moaning and sounds that almost sounded like words. Finally he stopped when he saw no one understood. "... Come on! Alright alright, I'll give you a clue. I'm an annoying cunt."

"Yeah we know tha'." Alisha said, putting a shoe into the correct pile. 

"I'm Bono!" Nathan stated. 

"What the fuck is a bono?" I asked loudly, but Nathan was too distracted by the girl the new probation worker was walking into the main hall. "Who's that?" 

Kelly sighed. "This girl I had a fight wi'v. I've got'fer do some restorative justice bollocks with 'er."  
Nathan struck a pose as the probation worker walked passed. "Hey hey, Bono right?" He asked the probation worker, who I think was called Sally if what Simon had said was right. 

"What?" She didn't get it either, and Nathan whined about not knowing why he bothered with any of us. "Come on, Jodie's here." Sally told Kelly. Kelly sighed again, throwing down what ever she'd been fiddling with and standing up, following the two to the office. I didn't notice the other man was here again, or that he'd said anything to Alisha; but I doubt I would have cared even if I had. 

The next thing I knew, Nathan had roller-skates on and slowly wheeled past the window of the office, doing a horrible opera impression. Apparently Sally didn't like his voice. "Take the roller skates off!" She shouted from her door. He did as she said. "And the goggles." He did it, just slower than he removed the roller skates. "Take them off!" She yelled when he wasn't fast enough. 

We were in the middle of setting up a dance a few minutes after Sally had gone back into her office to Kelly and Jodie. Curtis was standing on a desk, a cane in one hand and a white top-hat on his head. Alisha stood on a table to the right (my right, not your right) in the same white and red dress she was looking at before. Nathan wore a bright white suit jacket, standing in front of Curtis' desk. I'd been dragged in, and had some how ended up wearing a pair of red and white Elvis Presley pants that were drenched in sequins and glitter; standing next to Curtis on a coffee-table. It would have looked strange to any on-lookers, however I thought we looked rather fabulous. A song had been decided by Alisha that we all knew (Greece Lightning), and we were just about ready to start when the girl Kelly had punched in the face ran out of the office. 

Us being the nosey lot we were, had stopped and watched the scene. "I think that went pretty well." Curtis said as she raced out of the room.

"Yeah, but come on, I want this to be something I tell my grandchildren I did on Community Service when I'm older." Thankfully they listened to me and we began singing, horribly out of tune and time with each other. But we didn't stop and I saw the others start to swing their hips, so I joined in. Kelly had came out of the office and watched silently, then made a grab for a white top-hat like Curtis' in the pile of rags nearest to her.

"Stop it!" Sally screamed over us, and we froze in shock. "Stop singing and carry on with what you're meant to be doing!" With a chorus of groans, we did as we were told. Why did probation workers have to be the most boring cunts on the face of the Earth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know who Bono is, even with some research online, so sorry if I spelt his name wrong.


	28. Season 1, Episode 3, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Any other original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.  
> She wrote up to chapter 4, that's where I took over

After we'd sorted most of the clothes into their assigned piles we took a break. We all went our separate ways, Nathan saying something about having a wank which made me roll my eyes. I took the opportunity to take a piss and a quick fag, but going outside, I saw Alisha and Curtis on the bench talking about something. Curtis was sitting on the table with his back to me so I couldn't read his lips. Alisha was curled up on the seat right next to his leg, gazing up at him. I stopped and put the smokes away as I watched them from behind the wall. My eyes grew when her hand hovered over his, apparently so did Curtis'. Something was said and I heard Alisha telling him to "stop being such a dick." 

He moved away from Alisha, but within seconds was pulling her against him, dragging her on his lap. She was giggling as they lay down on the bench kissing. What the Hell was going on? Was Alisha using her powers on him? Who touched who first? While I had been pondering the situation, the couple had stood and slowly hobbled towards the doors behind me. Desperately trying to avoid being found out, I rushed back inside and came up short in the main hall. The pair were coming closer and in a panic I threw back the door to the storage cupboard and hid, closing the door behind me. Barely thirty seconds later they came inside and I hoped to a God I never really believed in that they didn't come in here to have their quickie. 

Through the gap between the door and the wall I saw them nearing the locker room, still touching each others arms and faces, still kissing, Alisha still giggling. She must have been using her power on him, for a brief moment I wondered if he'd agreed to this before hand. I heard Curtis say how much he wanted to "shag her" meany times as they moved as one body, creeping so that they were never really separate beings. Gagging slightly, I wondered if Simon would be a perv and watch them as they did their thing. Knowing Nathan would be in his `bedroom`, I thought about telling him, but decided against it. Compered to everything else that had happened, two people shagging was actually quite boring.  
But they knew Simon was in there, which meant they probably knew he'd watch them. Maybe they didn't care... or maybe they were into that. Whatever, I thought, it wasn't my business anyway; so I came out and sat on the long blue sofa in the main hall. Sighing and tapping my fingers out of time to a song that was stuck in my head, I got out my phone and ear-buds. Putting the ear-buds in my ears, I turned on shuffle and lay down. Maybe I could get a little peace and quiet whilst everyone else was busy doing their own thing. Hopefully my music was loud enough to block out Alisha and Curtis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess who's back...  
> I know, I know. It's been just over a year since I last posted an update (or anything really).  
> I was going through my computer today and found all the files for this story, and saw that I'd wrote Episode 3 and the beginning of Episode 4 up- yet hadn't ever posted them for some reason. So that's what I'm going to be doing.  
> I'd like to say thank you for all your kind words of encouragement and all the heart warming things people have said to me mean so much, you'd never understand. I know usually when something isn't updated in over a year people tend to loose interest and never return, and I don't blame those people for doing that at all. But thank you for reading this far. Continue...


	29. Season 1, Episode 3, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not (and will never) own any other the script or characters or the show Misfits. I have adopted this story from a friend of mine and most of the credit goes to her, and the rest of it goes to the creators of Misfits. Any other original characters that pop up in this belong to me though.  
> She wrote up to chapter 4, that's where I took over

It was the end of the day and we were changing into our normal clothes, listening to Kelly tell the story of how she'd threw a chair at Jodie. Why'd she thrown it, you ask? Because Kelly thought that would be a nice thing to do, that's why. "Don't be doin' tha' shit around me!" Curtis shouted suddenly, and I found Simon standing right next to him. Curtis seemed to think about something deeply. "... You been in here all day?" 

"Yep." Simon replied, a small smile on his face as he looked up at Curtis. Had he watched them doing it?

"Wot happen'd?" Kelly asked as she saw Simon was visible again.

"Nothing." Simon answered, not even looking at her. Instead he just smiled bigger at Curtis, and it seemed to click in the ex-athletes head and in mine: He had. Simon had watched them to-the-do, the sick fuck. "No on came in." He said slowly. 

Nathan fake gasped. "That's an anti-climax." With that he left with Kelly. I knew he'd only go to the shops then come back alone later on once Kelly had gone but I didn't say anything about it. 

"You're a sick pervert Simon, you really are." I said after they were gone. My voice echoing slightly now the loudest members of our group were away. 

From Simon's face he knew I knew what was going on, and he didn't even try to deny it. Curtis whipped around at me, shocked to find they hadn't been as secretive as he once thought. "I didn't sit through it all," Simon told me as if that changed anything. "I only followed them to the bathrooms then I left them to it." 

Ignoring Curtis gawping at me, I frown at Simon. "Yeah, but that means you sat through most of it, and that doesn't make it better." 

"You told her?" Curtis asked Simon, convinced as he faced him again. 

"No, he didn't. I just know he's sick enough to do it, and he hasn't tried denying it has he?" Curtis looked him up and down, then shook his head as he exited the room. "What the fuck Simon?..." After making sure Curtis was gone, I continued: "The sniffing thing you did to me a few days back was as far as I'd thought you'd go, but watching them fuck? That's low even for you." With that I left for home.


End file.
